Máscaras do ciúmes
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Às vezes precisamos perder para enxergar algo que está diante dos nossos olhos. Quanto sofre um coração vazio do amor que lhe foi afastado?
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Sam e Dean não me pertencem, apenas o personagem Bile que é de minha autoria. Essa história é uma ficção e eu não ganho dinheiro com ela. Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência.

**Titulo:** Máscaras do ciúme**s  
>Autora: <strong>Alicia Darcy**  
>Beta-Reader: <strong>Eu mesma  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Wincest / Supernatural  
><strong>Classificação<strong>:+18  
><strong>Sinopse: <strong>Às vezes precisamos perder para enxergar algo que está diante dos nossos olhos. Quanto sofre um coração vazio do amor que lhe foi afastado? 

**Avisos: **Trata-se de um relacionamento homossexual e entre irmãos com cenas de sexo. Se não gosta, não perturbe o meu juízo com críticas e procure outra história para ler, mas se gosta, boa leitura.

Capítulo 1 — Mal entendido

— Dean, Bile não me passou uma cantada! Ele foi apenas simpático! Esqueceu que somos amigos? — Sua voz era puro desespero. Não queria mais brigar com o irmão.

— Simpático? Não me faça rir, Sammy! Aquele filho da puta passou a mão em você que eu vi!

O mais novo o olhava incrédulo não acreditando nas palavras que ouvira.

— EU ACHO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ VENDO O QUE NÃO EXISTE, DEAN WINCHESTER! — Gritou. O mais velho às vezes o tirava do sério.

— E VOCÊ ANDA MUITO OFERECIDO PARA QUALQUER UM QUE SORRIA PARA VOCÊ, SAMMUEL WINCHESTER!

Rebateu o grito, mas se arrependeu na mesma hora. Suas palavras duras atingiram os sentimentos do jovem Winchester que sem conseguir esconder as lágrimas, ficou de costas para o irmão falando magoado, embora em um tom baixo:

— Então, você acha que eu permitiria alguém me tocar, Dean? Acha que eu me entregaria a outro alguém mesmo te amando como eu te amo?

O loiro não estava preparado para o que ouviu. Suas palavras duras e infundadas havia ferido os sentimentos do seu irmão, seu amor, sua vida.

— Sammy... Eu...

— Não, Dean! Não fala nada, ok? Está tudo bem. Vou sair um pouco, dá uma volta.

E antes que o mais velho pudesse tentar persuadi-lo a ficar, abriu a porta e saiu na escuridão daquela noite fria. Precisava esfriar a cabeça. Precisava digerir a dor de mais uma discursão com o irmão.

Dean sentou na grande cama de casal no meio do quarto, cabisbaixo, tendo as mãos entrelaçadas em seu colo. Estava cansado, cansado de quase tudo; dessa caça desenfreada de monstros e fantasmas, do mal aleatório que a cada dia machucava pessoas inocentes, dessa guerra entre Deus e o diabo, mas principalmente, cansado do seu ciúme. Por Deus! O que faria para mudar esse comportamento? Amava Sam e nem mesmo o mais poderoso dos arcanjos podia definir o sentimento que ele tinha pelo irmão. Porém, era possessivo e não dava brecha para o garoto se afastar do seu domínio. Tinha medo de perdê-lo, de que ele se machucasse. E o pior de todos os medos, o motivo de sua insegurança; medo que seu Sammy se apaixonasse por outra pessoa mesmo ele dando provas de que o amava incondicionalmente.

O problema só se agravou quando há pouco tempo, ao saírem para mais um lanche noturno, Sam e Dean encontraram Bile, um grande amigo de Sam desde a época do colegial. Ele estava em Albuquerque há três dos quinze dias que passaria na cidade naquela cidade apenas curtindo férias.

Dean chorava permitindo que as lágrimas teimosas banhassem o seu rosto lembrando a primeira vez em que ele e o irmão ficaram juntos quando finalmente assumiram o que sentiam um pelo outro, há exatos três anos, em um mesmo quarto de motel barato, em uma mesma cama grande ocupando o centro do quarto. Aquele, sem dúvidas, foi o segundo dia mais feliz de sua vida. Sim! Segundo, porque o primeiro foi quando o seu Sammy veio ao mundo para preencher sua vida de amor.

**Flash back on...**

_Dois de maio de dois mil e oito, sexta-feira. Aniversário de Sam. Como sempre os garotos estavam em mais um motel barato, aguardando o retorno do pai. Nevava muito naquela noite e os rapazes não podiam sair. Seria uma imprudência Dean levar o irmão para algum lugar enquanto a neve caia torrencialmente cobrindo a cidade de Albuquerque de um branco vívido e perolado._

_Resolveu então comemorar os dezenove anos do caçula naquele pequeno quarto regado ao barulho do fogo estalando na lareira, o vento gelado soprando forte contra as duas janelas de vidro e algumas latas de cervejas acompanhadas por tortas de chocolate e hambúrgueres com carne mal passada, bem ao estilo Winchester._

_Mas, naquela noite, muito mais aconteceu além de uma simples confraternização entre irmãos. Segredos foram revelados e um amor não fraternal escondido entre os sentimentos de dois jovens gritou para ser libertado. A ocasião foi mais que oportuna__._

_Levados pela desinibição causada pela ingestão de álcool, a comodidade daquele quarto pequeno e o embalo da alegria de ambos, aconteceu o esperado: Sam se entregou a Dean, sem limites__,__ sem barreiras. A virgindade do seu corpo fora entregue sem medo ou protestos, embora sua alma já pertencesse ao mais velho. Desde sempre._

_Agora, deitados frente a frente na grande cama de casal no meio do quarto, iluminados pelo claro do fogo que crepitava na lareira, Sam e Dean perdiam-se em seus olhares tendo a nudez de seus corpos cobertos apenas pelo fino lençol branco denunciando a entrega de instantes._

— _Eu já disse que te amo!_ — A pergunta do mais velho soou como um sussurro apaixonado.

— _Não! Não, hoje!_ — O caçula respondeu no mesmo tom.

— _Eu te amo! Eu sempre vou te amar! E se houver outras vidas, com certez__a eu vou continuar te amando em qualquer uma que venhamos a nos encontrar._

— _Eu também te amo, Dean! E se existir outras vidas, fique__ certo que em cada uma eu vou te procurar!_

Era verdade. Amavam-se. Finalmente assumiram seus sentimentos. Depois de muita luta interna por parte de ambos, depois de muitas lágrimas derramadas em noites solitárias ou mesmo mulheres quaisquer que o mais velho fazia questão de sair. Nada disso adiantou. Amavam-se e juntos deviam estar.

Naquela noite dormiram abraçados, pois tão logo veio o diálogo após o ato de amor, veio o sono. E então, vencidos pelo cansaço, os Winchesters adormeceram um nos braços do outro. No dia seguinte, tinham uma nova vida para juntos trilhar.

**Flash back off**

Perdido nas lembranças de tempos mais felizes Dean adormeceu sozinho. Em seu rosto as manchas das lágrimas de dor. Em sua alma a tristeza de mais uma vez ter ferido aquele que mais amava com seu ciúme irracional. Tinha tanto medo de perdê-lo que não percebia que sua atitude movida pelo ciúme e insegurança o levaria a perder. E essa era uma realidade que não suportaria. Jamais!

**S&D**

Sam caminhava sozinho pelas ruas semidesertas de Albuquerque. Chegaram ontem, antes das seis da manhã, para resolver o caso de um espírito vingador que amaldiçoava famílias que morassem em seu antigo lar; uma velha casa abandonada perto do lago Kentucky. Partiriam amanhã ao entardecer já que o caso havia sido resolvido essa tarde. Precisavam apenas da confirmação de que o trabalho estava mesmo encerrado. No entanto, arrependera-se por pedir isso ao irmão, porque ironicamente encontraram Bile, um grande amigo seu no qual Dean sempre encrencou. Seu irmão afirmava que o rapaz queria mais do que amizade.

Nossa! Estava cansado. Cansado de brigar com Dean, de sentir-se só mesmo estando em sua companhia, de chorar por causa de suas duras palavras toda vez que brigavam. Não merecia isso. Afinal, era fiel e nunca deu motivos para o irmão duvidar do seu amor. Mas, há mais de seis meses Dean se mostrou inseguro, temeroso e possessivo. E então, como uma sombra, esses sentimentos vem perseguindo o relacionamento dos dois. Tudo isso por um único motivo: medo de lhe perder.

— _Dean! Você é um idiota!_

Murmurou enquanto continuava andando com a cabeça baixa e as mãos dentro do bolso. Tinha como única companhia as lágrimas que emolduravam sua face jovem e carente. Sim! Estava carente, pois o único que podia lhe devotar amor verdadeiro focara-se demais no medo de perdê-lo.

— Deus! Por quê?

Angustiado e sozinho, sentou próximo à fonte de um anjo cuja água jorrava das cordas de sua arpa em granizo. Observava-a ao mesmo tempo em que a invejava. O anjo tinha em seu rosto uma expressão de paz. Era tudo o que precisava no momento.

— SAM!

O barulho de alguém gritando o seu nome o tirou de sua contemplação. Voltou o olhar em direção ao som. Bile corria ao seu encontro e acenava sorridente.

Bilerray Andrew Hudson, mas conhecido por Bile. Um rapaz loiro e belo que conhecera quando tinha quatorze anos no único colégio em que estudara quatro meses contínuos; O High School Independence, na cidade de Santa fé, novo México. O rapaz também foi o único com quem conseguiu manter contato devido as constantes mudanças de cidade do pai. O mesmo que Dean quase socara na lanchonete há algumas horas atrás.

— Cara! Que bom te encontrar duas vezes no mesmo dia! Eu pensei que... — Parou de falar no momento em que viu a face do garoto molhada pelas lágrimas.

— Ei, Sam! O que aconteceu? — O rapaz perguntou visivelmente preocupado com o amigo sentando-se ao lado dele para tentar fazê-lo desabafar.

— Eu... Eu... — A voz não saia. Sentia um nó formando-se na garganta.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amigo! Vai ficar tudo bem!

Bile o abraçou no momento em que Sam recomeçou o choro compulsivo. Trouxe-o de encontro a seu peito afogando-lhe os cabelos escuros. Tentava lhe passar algum conforto e segurança.

— Onde está o seu irmão? Vou levá-lo até ele.

— Nã-Não! Dean... Não... por-por favor! — Gaguejava devido às lágrimas. Temia uma nova crise de ciúmes do mais velho.

— Calma! Tudo bem! Quando você estiver mais calmo vou levá-lo então. Que tal?

O garoto concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ainda abraçado ao amigo.

— Agora venha! Vamos para o hotel em que estou hospedado. Não vamos ficar aqui em meio a esse frio. Vamos!

Mesmo relutante o jovem aceitou. Não ganharia nada ficando sozinho em uma cidade estranha, em pleno inverno. Segui-lo-ia e quando estivesse melhor ligaria para Dean pedindo que ele o buscasse há alguns quarteirões de onde o amigo estava hospedado.

Bille era seis anos mais velho que Sam. No auge dos seus vinte oito anos era um jovem advogado bem sucedido financeiramente, com uma família acolhedora e um futuro promissor. No entanto, desde que conhecera Sam, nutria por ele um sentimento diferente da amizade. Mas, sempre o camuflou em uma heterossexualidade que nunca existiu. E agora, vendo o garoto tão triste e vulnerável, esperava ter uma oportunidade com ele, não se aproveitaria, mas esperava mostrar que podia fazê-lo feliz, assim ele permitisse.

Apesar de Sam ser alto, Bile era uns cinco centímetros mais alto do que ele, por isso quando o garoto caminhou abraçado ao amigo em direção ao seu carro, o mais velho agradeceu internamente por isso. Havia se esquecido de como Sam era afetuoso e não tinha vergonha de se deixar abraçar pelos amigos.

**S&D**

Acordou sozinho. Estava abraçado ao próprio corpo e vestido com uma de suas roupas habituais. Abriu os olhos divagar, pois a claridade da luz laranja ofuscava sua visão. Virou o corpo à procura de Sam. Ele não estava lá. Olhou preocupado para o relógio de pulso constatando que passava das cinco da manhã. Sobressaltou-se. Seu irmão dormira fora.

— Sammy! Onde você está?

Faloualto após se levantar sobressaltado. Temia que algo de mal tivesse acontecido a ele.

Rapidamente, o loiro ajeitou sua roupa amarrotada, passou as mãos pelos cabelos na tentativa de ajeitá-los e pegou a carteira e as chaves do Impala correndo em direção à porta. Procuraria por Sam nem que precisasse revirar aquela cidade.

Mas, ao abrir a porta da frente, antes de mesmo de cruzá-la, um carro modelo SUV prateado com reluzentes vidros fumê estacionou na garagem do motel. O coração de Dean falhou em uma batida, pois apesar de não saber de quem se tratava, sentiu algo perturbador quando o veículo estacionou.

A sensação ruim que sentira foi como uma brisa leve se comparada à dor que se apossou de seu coração ao ver o seu irmão. Do lado do passageiro, Sam descia sorridente conversando à vontade com alguém que Dean logo percebeu tratar-se de Bile que ao descer do lado do motorista, sorria abertamente e gesticulava para Sam como se estivessem presos em um assunto do qual nenhum dos dois queria se afastar.

— _Dean!_

O sorriso do moreno morreu em seus lábios. A autoconfiança reestabelecida deu lugar ao medo da perda porque além de chegar àquela hora, estava ao lado de alguém no qual seu amor nunca suportou. E pego de surpresa e sem saber como reagir, o nome do irmão foi a única palavra que saiu de seus lábios trêmulos.

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**Estou postando mais uma história em três capítulos proposta pela Totosay. Esse início foi mais curto, mas o segundo capítulo ele será bem mais explicativo e muito mais detalhado. Espero que gostem e comentem, pois seus rewies são incentivos para os escritores escreverem cada vez mais.**

**Não se preocupem! Os rewies de Sweet August serão respondidos hoje e mais um capítulo também de Sweet August vai ser postado hoje entre oito e trinta e nove da noite, lembrando que onde moro não tem horário de verão, então...**

**Beijos e um excelente início de semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ofereço esse capítulo as amigas Totosay e a escritora Pérola. Sempre nos correspondemos por MP aqui no FF e SMS. Obrigada pela amizade de vocês e por manterem sempre contato comigo. Beijos queridas!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 — A verdade sobre o amigo<p>

Quando Sam acompanhou Bile até o seu carro esperava apenas desabafar e encontrar conforto no amigo, embora o mais velho quisesse mais.

O garoto seguiu todo o percurso até o motel em silêncio. Tinha o rosto encostado no vidro do carro e observava a paisagem a sua volta sem realmente prestar atenção no que via. Sua mente processava apenas o nome de uma pessoa: seu irmão, seu amante: Dean winchester.

Bile respeitou seu momento de reclusão. Quando ambos finalmente chegaram ao luxuoso hotel em que o mais velho se hospedava, passaram pela recepção. O homem pediu mais um quarto com cama de casal mesmo sob os protestos do mais novo.

— Você não precisava se preocupar! Logo terei que voltar para o motel em que estou hospedado com o meu irmão. Desperdiçou o seu dinheiro, sabia? — Falou compassado enquanto sentava na cama king size em seu quarto.

— Não é desperdício nenhum fazer algo pelos amigos quando se pode. E pare de reclamar, Sammuel Winchester. Está parecendo uma velha! Eu por acaso tenho cara de aturar chiliques? — Falou brincando arrancando risos do garoto.

— Obrigado! Obrigado mesmo, meu amigo por não me deixar sozinho e por se preocupar comigo.

Bile observou os olhos úmidos do moreno e percebeu que ele fazia muito esforço para não chorar. Sentou na cama ao seu lado.

— Por que não me conta o que está acontecendo? Quem sabe eu não posso te ajudar?

— Obrigado, mas melhor não!

Era em segredo o relacionamento que tinha com seu irmão. Segredo esse não compartilhado nem mesmo com Bob e, apesar das trocas de e-mail, mensagens esporádicas por redes sociais e algumas ligações feitas por Bile, Sam não se sentia à vontade para partilhar isso nem mesmo com ele, com mais ninguém além daquele por quem nutria sentimentos.

— Vamos lá, Sammy! Confie em mim!

— Não me chame assim! Só o Dean pode me chamar de Sammy, entendeu?

O protesto foi seguido por lágrimas silenciosas que rolaram pelo seu rosto deixando claro o quanto doía falar sobre o Winchester mais velho. Isso não passou despercebido pelo outro.

— Sam! Você e seu irmão... Vocês...

O jovem apenas virou o rosto para o lado contrário chorando copiosamente. Estava difícil lidar com a dor crescente em sua alma.

— Não fique assim! Eu juro que não o estou julgando! Por favor!

Tocou gentilmente o queixo dele o fazendo encarar olhos nos olhos.

— Ei! Está tudo bem. Acredite! Sou a ultima pessoa que pode te julgar.

Apesar do choro, dúvidas se apossaram da mente do mais novo ao ouvir o que o amigo dissera. Bile sempre foi uma pessoa centrada e aberta, sem segredos sobre si mesmo. Então, por que dissera aquilo? Talvez para que se sentisse bem, afinal, era amigo do mais velho há anos. Enquanto divagava em seus pensamentos Bile o olhava dando atenção aos traços finos e belos do seu rosto que apesar de triste, tinha beleza e jovialidade.

O homem perdia-se na doçura de seu olhar e nas gentilezas de seus gestos, mesmo os mais sutis. Aquele era o mesmo garoto que antes franzino e sem graça conquistou seu coração desde que o conheceu. O mesmo cujos olhos azul-esverdeado eram um poço de dúvidas, medos e incertezas. Sam podia ter crescido, mas ainda tinha a leveza e afabilidade da criança doce e meiga que lhe roubou o coração desde a época do colegial.

— _Você é tão lindo!_

A declaração sussurrada pegou o moreno de surpresa. Bile o olhava de maneira afável, carinhosa, mas com pensamentos indecifráveis. Sam franziu o cenho diante da declaração dele. Afastou-se do contato que lhe retinha levantando abruptamente.

— Preciso ir. É sério! Meu irmão com certeza está preocupado e eu não quero dá mais motivos para irritá-lo. – Aproximou-se da porta, mas antes de abri-la sentiu quando o mais velho o segurou pelo pulso.

— Perdoe-me! Eu não quis ser atrevido! Fique! Acalme-se primeiro e depois eu mesmo vou te deixar em casa.

Pensou em recusar. Achou a atitude do amigo suspeita. Duvidou de sua simples e sincera amizade. Porém, temeu que esses pensamentos fossem paranoia de sua mente, pois talvez a pressão do irmão o estivesse levando a ver o que não existia. Mesmo assim não podia ficar. Precisava voltar para o motel. Precisava conversar com Dean e resolver a situação entre eles.

— Bile, sinto muito! Preciso mesmo ir.

— Só tentei ser gentil, Sam. Você é mesmo um cara lindo! Tem sentimentos nobres e é capaz de amar e se doar ao ser amado. Sempre o admirei por isso e tenho orgulho de ser seu amigo.

Ao soltar o seu pulso, permaneceu próximo a ele, olhando-o nos olhos, falando compassado e calmo. Precisava contornar a situação e não deixar o garoto perceber suas reais intenções até o momento certo.

- Eu sei, Bile! Acredito em você, mas mesmo assim, Dean vai ficar muito chateado se eu voltar tarde. Acredite! Estou feliz por termos uma nova oportunidade de conversarmos pessoalmente. É que meu irmão é prioridade e se ele não está bem comigo o resto pode esperar.

Aquelas palavras lhe cortaram o coração, mas não demonstraria. Pensava em como Dean winchester era um idiota. Tinha o amor de alguém como Sam e desperdiçava fazendo-o chorar. Não! Não o deixaria ir. Estava fora de questão deixá-lo se afastar novamente. A primeira vez que isso aconteceu o moreno ainda era uma criança protegida pelo irmão mais velho e o pai, que mesmo viajando, mantinha-o na linha. Mas agora... Agora era diferente. Ele era adulto e sabia bem o que queria e o que sentia. Convencê-lo-ia e o cercaria pacientemente com sua amizade e carinho. No momento certo o teria nos braços. Acreditava que sim.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte: você toma um banho e descansa um pouco enquanto eu pego algo para comermos. Conversamos então te deixo próximo ao local onde você está hospedado. È uma ótima proposta, não acha? O que me diz?

Sam estava em dúvida. Por um lado queria conversar com o amigo, saber mais sobre sua vida, o que fez durante esses anos... Enfim, conversar. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha Dean e quanto antes resolvessem seus problemas melhor.

— Sam... Dê um pouco de espaço a Dean! Deixe-o pensar, refletir sobre o que aconteceu. Acredite! Será melhor para vocês dois.

Sim! Seu amigo tinha razão. Seu irmão precisava mesmo de um tempo sozinho. Era sempre assim. Quando ele se irritava com algo ou alguém, buscava alternativas como socar a pessoa que lhe irritou, ficar sozinho ou as duas coisas. Decidiu ficar. Que mal podia haver?

— Você tem razão! Eu fico, mas não posso demorar muito.

— Tudo bem! Pelo menos teremos um pouco mais de tempo para por o papo em dia. Você anda tão esquecido dos amigos! Que injustiça, garoto! — Fingiu cara de choro arrancando gargalhadas de Sam.

— Nossa! Quanto drama! Já pensou em seguir carreira como ator de teatro?

Entrou na brincadeira do amigo.

— Já, mas desisti da ideia depois que passei no primeiro teste. Os produtores queriam cortar o meu cabelo e ninguém mexe em minha cabeleira esvoaçante.

Ambos gargalharam com a brincadeira.

— Então, já que decidiu ficar, que tal um banho? Você usa um de meus roupões enquanto peço para a lavadeira do hotel lavar, secar e passar sua roupa, quando ela estiver pronta você a veste, tudo bem?

O jovem confirmou acenando a cabeça e sorrindo. Estava mais calmo.

— Ótimo! Pedirei ao serviço de quarto o nosso jantar. Cara, você não imagina como eu estou com fome!

— Bile, você ainda é comilão?

— Claro que sou, Sam! Homens do nosso tamanho precisam comer muito para se manterem fortes.

— Claro que não! O Dean por exemplo...

Parou instantaneamente de falar. Por mais que compartilhasse bons momentos com qualquer outra pessoa, seu irmão permanecia ali, intocável em seus sentimentos e seus pensamentos, mesmo quando estavam brigadas, o que ultimamente acontecia com frequência. Baixou a cabeça triste. Sentia tanto o fato do irmão e ele brigarem!

— Não fica assim, meu amigo! Está tudo bem.

O jovem acenou afirmando com um aceno indo em seguida para o banheiro. Bile o observou até a porta ser fechada. Suspirou resignado. Tinha muito que fazer para conquistar Sam.

**xxx**

Ao som de suas gargalhadas e das bobagens que Bile falava, jantaram salada à base de folhas verdes com tomate, frango temperado e passado na grelha, servido com arroz integral, degustando em acompanhamento cálices de vinho tinto. Sam estranhou o cardápio, mas não reclamou. Sabia que Bile era um cara requintado e seu estilo de vida era condizente com a realidade ao qual fora criado, bem diferente da dele e do seu irmão.

Comiam e conversavam. O loiro sempre atento ao cálice do moreno quando secava, mesmo sem saber que ele era fraco para bebidas. No entanto, percebeu isso e apesar de não querer se aproveitar da situação, não resistiu à tentação. Queria-o desinibido, alegre, sorridente para então poder declarar-se e quem sabe aquela não seria para si uma noite de sorte? Sim! Sorte, pois caso Sam permitisse que ele o mostrasse o que é ser amado de verdade, estava pronto para ele, sempre esteve. O que o homem não acreditava é que esse amor Sam já havia encontrado e ele era realmente verdadeiro.

— Bile... Chega de vinhos... Ric! É sério!

Os soluços e a dormência envolviam seu corpo. A bebida lhe cobrava o preço pela imprudência. Dean sempre o alertava sobre o consumo de álcool e cuidava para que não ultrapassasse os limites. É! Dean sempre agia certo e na hora certa. Pensava com amargura enquanto vertia mais um cálice da bebida doce e inebriante oferecida pelo amigo.

— Eu o amo... Ric! Tanto... Tanto...

— Sam, não precisa falar se não quiser.

— Nã... Não, meu amigo! Quero sim! Ric! Preciso!

Era tudo o que o outro não queria ouvir: as lamúrias do mais novo sobre outro homem. Isso o frustrava, arrancava suas expectativas. Não que não se importasse com ele, longe disso! Porém, o fato de saber que Sam falava sobre outro cara que o tocou, beijou e o possuiu, causava-lhe tristeza, tanta, que sentia vontade de socar o tal de Dean Winchester.

— Dean... Seu idiota! Ric! Dean...

Soluçava. Incapaz de conter as reações do próprio corpo. Não devia ter ultrapassado os limites do álcool. Dois copos de qualquer bebida alcoólica sempre foram suficientes para o seu organismo. Apenas dois copos e não quase todo o livro do líquido inebriante.

— Bile! É sério! Eu não... Não... Ric! Quero beber mais!

Olhava para o amigo sem conseguir distinguir qual dos três era Bile e qual dos dois eram apenas miragens.

— Quantos copos você bebeu?

Fora pego de surpresa pela pergunta do moreno. Bebera propositalmente apenas um copo de vinho mesmo tendo tolerância ao álcool. Precisava está sóbrio para Sam.

— Sam! Por que isso agora? Eu...

— Responda a pergunta!

Falou exasperado aproximando-se do amigo. Estranhou o fato de vê-lo tão sóbrio e a garrafa quase vazia e embora não acreditasse que ele estivesse se aproveitando da situação, questionava internamente o mais velho.

— Sam!

Correu até o mais novo e o segurou. Ao caminhar, Sam perdeu o equilíbrio e cairia de cara no chão se o outro não o tivesse segurado pela cintura.

O garoto apoiou-se em seu peito. Bêbado e trêmulo, mantinha os olhos fechados esperando que a tontura passasse. Sentia como se tudo a sua volta estivesse girando.

— Sam! Você está bem? Sammy?

Estava ouvindo coisas? Ouviu a voz preocupada de Dean lhe chamar? Ele estava ali? Viera lhe buscar? Segurou firme nos braços que o retinham firmemente pela cintura e a duras penas levantou a cabeça sentindo-a pesar.

— Sammy? Fale alguma coisa!

Abriu os olhos e o que viu fez seu coração pular de alegria. Os olhos que o observavam eram como dois pares de esmeraldas, límpidas e completamente verdes. Os lábios sensuais moviam-se chamando o seu nome. O semblante preocupado desenhava-se em uma face muito branca, salpicada por pequenas sardas. Estava nos braços do seu Dean.

— Eu te amo! Amo tanto, Dean!

Foi a única coisa que disse antes de enlaçar o homem pelo pescoço e o beijar apaixonadamente. Beijava-o entregando-se ao seu abraço, aos toques sensuais em seu corpo por cima e por baixo do roupão, mas principalmente, aos sussurros que ouvia ao pé do ouvido. Convencera-se de que aquele que o envolvia de maneira tão doce e ao mesmo tempo selvagem, era o amor de sua vida.

Quando Bile sentiu os braços de Sam lhe enlaçar o pescoço e os lábios pequenos o beijar, deixou de lado qualquer questionamento sobre está sendo confundido com o outro e apertou a pegada na cintura dele. Beijava-o sem se importar com o gosto forte da bebida. Beijava-o ao mesmo tempo em que escorregava suas mãos pelo seu corpo, desenhando os músculos com o toque, por cima e por baixo do roupão contornando em seu ato as coxas grossas, as nádegas empinadas, o abdômen firme voltando novamente as mãos para a cintura em um ciclo sensual, apaixonado.

— _Eu te amo, Sammy! Vou te fazer meu!_

Sussurrava-lhe ao pé do ouvido inebriando o mais novo, ouvindo-o suspirar.

— _V__ou te amar como você merece, Sammy..._

Segurando-o pelas nádegas, ergueu-o e o encostou à parede próxima. Sam era beijado, tocado, mordiscado e prensado à superfície lisa. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados acreditando que aquele que o envolvia era o homem que amava.

— Sam! Eu te amo!

De repente estancou com a declaração. Aquela voz não era a do seu Dean. Não mesmo! Então, quem era? Deus! O que estava fazendo? Quem estava beijando? Rapidamente se afastou abrindo os olhos com força e tendo como resposta uma vertigem antes de focar a imagem da pessoa. Pendeu para frente.

— Calma, Sam! O que foi?

Ouviu a voz estranha novamente e reconheceu; era seu amigo Bile. Assustado, firmou-se de pé e empurrou o mais velho com toda a força que conseguiu, pois mal se sustentava em pé.

— Sammy! Qual o problema?

— EU JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM, DROGA!

Gritou completamente perdido em sua raiva, completamente rendido ao sentimento de culpa e traição. Não, não e não! Seu irmão não merecia isso. Nunca fora um infiel. Nunca traiu alguém nos poucos relacionamentos que teve, mesmo esses relacionamentos sendo fachadas para esconder o amor proibido que sentia pelo próprio irmão. Como pode? Como foi capaz de fazer isso? Pensava e se amaldiçoava por ter sido um fraco, por ter traído a pessoa que mais amava em sua vida.

— Preciso ir... Ric! Preciso...

Caiu ao avançar em direção à porta.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

Ao levantar o moreno foi novamente empurrado.

— Fique longe de mim! LONGE!

— Sam! Escute-me! Está tudo bem! Não fizemos nada demais, certo? Afinal, somos adultos. — Tentava acalmá-lo.

— Seu cínico! Desgraçado! Você está sóbrio. Como deixou que isso acontecesse. Como?

— TENTA SE ACALMAR, POXA! — Gritou. Totalmente sem domínio da situação.

— FIQUE LONGE DE MIM.

Sam voltou a empurrá-lo e quando tentou socá-lo o homem o segurou pelos pulsos, abraçando-o depois de modo o corpo do mais jovem ficou preso ao dele. Falou compassado:

— Não vou dizer que me arrependo porque não é verdade. Você é lindo Sam e completamente desejável.

— Bile, o que está dizendo? Por que isso agora? — Perguntava, enquanto tentava se soltar da prisão lhe imposta.

— Mas, é verdade, Sam! E desde a época do colegial eu sou apaixonado por você, mas como sempre, seu irmão ofuscava meu brilho.

Ao dizer isso, deu-lhe um rápido selinho e o soltou completando em seguida:

— Não queria me aproveitar de você. Juro! Eu te amo Sam e esse é o motivo de ter sido sua sombra durante todos esses anos, de ter mantido contato com você procurando saber se estava bem ou estava com alguém. Eu te amo, mas tenho certeza que nunca vou ser correspondido.

— Ainda bem que você sabe! — O garoto falou duramente.

Bile suspirou diante da resposta fria. Não o culpava por está tão chateado. Ele tinha razão. Aproveitara-se da bebedeira e do delírio dele, mesmo assim esperava o seu perdão. Quem poderia culpá-lo por tentar conquistar quem amava? No entanto, Sam sabia, seu irmão nunca se aproveitaria de alguém indefeso, nunca se aproveitou nem mesmo quando procurava garotas quaisquer para o seu prazer passageiro.

— Eu imploro, Sam! Olhe o seu estado! Você não tem condições de sair assim. Então, peço que descanse um pouco. Vou ligar para o Dean. Lembra que quando nos encontramos na lanchonete, você me deu seus números? Prometo ligar para que ele venha buscá-lo. Mas, não sai assim! Por favor!

O jovem confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Bile lhe sorriu como resposta, mas não foi correspondido. Sam continuava olhando-o friamente.

Resolveu sair. Por hora havia perdido a batalha, mas não a guerra. Não ia desistir tão fácil assim. Não ia desistir de Sam.

Realmente ligou para Dean, pelo menos quatro vezes, mas o loiro não atendia. Resolveu deixar uma mensagem.

— Sam, o Dean não...

Ao entrar no quarto de Sam paralisou ao vê-lo adormecido sobre a cama king Size perdido em sua contemplação: o roupão branco entreaberto desnudando o peito, os braços fortes expostos e os músculos das coxas totalmente contornados pelo tecido. Subiu os olhos e vislumbrou o rosto tranquilo, lábios entreabertos e a franja assanhada.

— _Meu Deus!_

Sussurrou sentindo uma fisgada forte em seu membro. Imaginando com seria se ele estivesse no lugar de Dean tendo todo o amor daquele garoto devotado para si, ouvindo-o gritar seu nome quando o possuísse. E, sem conter seus impulsos, as mesmas mãos que há minutos atrás apertaram aquele corpo, desceram livres pelo rosto daquele que lhe chamava atenção. Bile o acariciava desejando beijá-lo novamente.

— Bile? O que está fazendo?

Assustou-se de repente. Fora pego de surpresa. Não sabia que aquele garoto aparentemente frágil era um caçador. E como caçador, tinha o sono e os reflexos rápidos.

— Hãn, é... Bem, só vim te dizer que consegui falar com seu irmão e ele se mostrou até um pouco aliviado por você não está perambulando pela rua sozinho, a essa hora.

— Tem certeza? — A pergunta soou duvidosa.

— Claro, Sam! E tem mais: ele concordou que eu o levasse. É claro que não gostou muito da ideia, mas eu expliquei que onde estávamos era um local de difícil localização.

Sam o olhou desconfiado. Conhecia o irmão e a raiva que ele sentia pelo outro.

— Você não acredita mais em mim? Perdi a sua confiança por causa do que aconteceu? — Fez-se de indignado.

— Tudo bem. Acho melhor dormir mais um pouco. Então, caso não se importe... — Esticou o braço em direção à porta.

— Ah! Claro! Desculpe-me! Durma! Vai se sentir melhor. Antes do amanhecer eu te levo.

Então saiu recebendo apenas o silêncio do moreno como resposta. Ouviu o barulho da chave girando quando ele fechou a porta.

— Talvez não confie mais em mim, Sam.

Falou para si mesmo enquanto seguia o caminho para seu próprio quarto.

**xxx**

Quando trancou a porta do quarto Sam jogou-se novamente sobre a cama na tentativa de apoiar o corpo. Ligaria para Dean confirmando se o que Bile lhe falou foi verdade, pois não confiava completamente nele. Não mais, não depois do que fez.

Sentia as pálpebras pesar, esticou o braço sobre o criado mudo alcançando o celular, mas adormeceu como aparelho em mãos antes de ligar para o amado. Acordou um pouco depois das quatro da manhã com o barulho de alguém batendo insistentemente em sua porta. Era Bile.

Depois, de vestir-se e insistir de que estava bem e não precisava comer nada, seguiram pela estrada de terra ao lado da principal. Ela continha um atalho que os levaria mais rápido ao hotel em que Dean estava hospedado.

— Caso queira vomitar, eu posso parar, ok? — Falou o mais velho olhando-o rapidamente e voltando a visão para a estrada.

— Eu estou bem! Não se preocupe! Não vou sujar o seu carro.

Falou a verdade, porém ríspido. Apesar de fraco para bebidas alcoólicas, o fato de ter sido vinho o líquido consumido não lhe causava ânsia de vomito. O único sintoma de sua bebedeira era a dor de cabeça forte que sentia, mas preferiu omitir para o mais velho.

— Vai mesmo me tratar assim? Já pedi perdão. Eu sinto muito!

— Bile, podemos pular essa conversa? — Novamente, falou com rispidez.

— Você vai me perdoar? Eu posso perguntar o caminho inteiro sabia? Sou insaciável quando tenho uma ideia.

O moreno riu diante das palavras bobas que ouviu.

— Estamos melhorando! Ganhei até um sorriso!

Sam nada respondeu. Bile continuou puxando conversa enquanto dirigia recebendo as mesmas respostas monossilábicas, porém mais educadas.

— Nossa, Sam! Que fome! Você bem que podia ter aceitado e tomado café da manhã comigo! Acho que não aguento dirigir novamente sem comer algo.

Falou depois de chegarem ao estacionamento do motel fazendo o garoto sorrir abertamente com o comentário.

— Você é um saco sem fundo, Bileray.

— Assim é melhor! Posso comer a vontade e não correr o risco de estourar. — Disse sorrindo apontando para a boca depois para sua barriga enquanto mantinha aberta a porta do carro.

O garoto sorriu ainda mais, porém seu sorriso morreu ao ver a fisionomia séria e decepcionada de Dean.

A autoconfiança reestabelecida deu lugar ao medo da perda porque além de chegar aquela hora, mesmo o tendo avisado, estava ao lado de alguém no qual seu amor nunca suportou. E pego de surpresa e sem saber como reagir, o nome do irmão foi a única palavra que saiu de seus lábios trêmulos.

— Dean!

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

** Então, aqui está mais um capítulo de Máscaras do ciúme. Espero que gostem e comentem porque como prometi, vou responder hoje a noite aos rewies dessa fic e do capítulo 30 de Sweet August, que aliás já foi postado o capítulo 31. Conto com seus rewie.**

** O próximo e talvez último capítulo dessa fic vai sair sexta-feira e para que acompanha Almas acorrentadas, não vai ser possível postá-la hoje, mas amanhã com certeza.**

** Beijos a todos e um excelente restinho de feriado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Concordo com você. O Sam sabe o irmão que tem e podia pensar melhor nas coisas. Mas, será que ele teve motivos para essa demora? kkkkk Vamos ver a reação do Dean quanto ao sujeito. Beijos!

**Jade - **Olá, Jade! Fico muito feliz que tenha saido do anonimato e esteja me presentiando com seus rewies. Espero que comente mais fics minhas. Adoro rewies! Linda, também só leio Wincest e Padackles, assim como só escrevo sobre esses temas. Não suporto eles com outros pares. Respeito, mas não leio. Beijos!

**Casammy - **Hi, friend! Our Sam is really beautiful cute and helpless in this version, no? I also love Dean possessive and passionate guy. These two together are beautiful.  
>What do you think of Bile? Certainly without a suitcase handle. Let's see what will happen when Dean approaching the subject.<br>Kisses, beautiful!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 — Falsa ajuda

Os olhos que outrora transmitiam o brilho reluzente de duas esmeraldas, de repente perderam o brilho ofuscando a escuridão da mais pura decepção aliada à raiva e o sentimento de traição.

Dean alternava o olhar entre Sam e Bile e em sua mente várias perguntas se passavam e todas elas cada vez mais lhe deixavam em dúvida sobre a fidelidade do mais novo, infelizmente exaltando ainda mais o seu medo. Era como um Déjà vu. Ainda não superara o acontecido há alguns meses.

— Por que você chegou a essa hora, Sam!

O tom frio e meticuloso assustou o mais novo.

— Dean! Por favor! Eu...

— SEM ENROLAÇÃO, SAM!

— NÃO GRITE COM ELE!

O olhar do Winchester mais velho voltou-se para Bile. Evitara falar com aquele sujeito, pois sabia que se o fizesse acabariam brigando.

— Não se meta! Isso é entre o Sam e eu. — Seu tom era de mais puro desprezo.

— MAS ESTÁ FALANDO COM O SAMMY E EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR UM NEANDERTAL COMO VOCÊ TRATÁ-LO ASSIM!

Todo e qualquer vestígio de paciência que Dean tentara ter morreu ao ouvir o outro chamar seu amor de Sammy. Só ele poderia chamá-lo assim. Sem falar que era a segunda vez que aquele cara o gritava. Aproximou-se mais de Bile. Sam rapidamente ficou entre ele e o amigo. Sabia que Dean não era de levar desaforos para casa.

— Eu imploro, Dean! Não brigue!

O loiro desviou os olhos furiosos em direção ao irmão. Faria o que ele pedia. Sempre fez.

— Vamos, Sammy! Vamos entrar. Precisamos conversar. — O jovem assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

— Sammy, por favor! Você não é obrigado a nada! Foi esse cara que te fez chorar, esqueceu? Foi ele que...

O soco que Bile levou no lado esquerdo do seu rosto o fez cambalear antes de cair de costas sobre o capô do próprio carro. Segundos depois, quando se recuperou, partiu para cima de Dean que nem mesmo saiu do lugar. O caçador apenas o olhou debochado antes de desferir outro soco. Dessa vez, no lado direito. O rapaz foi ao chão.

— Seu desgraçado! Neandertal! — Gritou as ofensas enquanto se levantava ajudado por Sam.

— Em primeiro lugar, seu riquinho de merda, eu sou o único que pode chamá-lo de Sammy, depois, nunca mais grite comigo! Eu não sou um de seus empregados. E por último, mas não menos importante: fique longe do meu irmão, porque desde que se conheceram eu descobri que você é uma péssima influência para ele. — Falou as palavras em um só fôlego com a voz alterada.

— Será que sou pior do que você? Não sou eu quem leva o próprio irmão para a cama.

— O quê?

Dean ficou sem reação diante do que ouviu. Nesses três anos de relacionamento com o mais novo, não se arrependia de amá-lo tanto, de dedicar a ele o melhor de si. Seu único arrependimento, porém, consistia em não conseguir esquecer o passado e deixar que isso interferisse em sua vida em comum ao lado daquele que tanto amava.

— VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR ISSO!

— CLARO QUE TENHO! SAM É MEU MELHOR AMIGO!

— Bile! Já basta!

O mais novo ainda segurando o outro para que tivesse equilíbrio falou nervoso, pois a discursão entre ele e seu irmão atraíra os olhares de alguns curiosos que transitavam pelas imediações do motel.

— Desgraçado! Filhinho de papai! Eu o amo e não preciso te dá satisfações do quão importante ele é para mim! Não me interessa se você acredita. Eu só quero fazê-lo feliz. Ele é tudo o que realmente me importa. — Dean rangia os dentes de tanta raiva que sentia daquele a sua frente.

— Você o ama? Tem certeza? Então, porque não o liberta de sua prisão opressora? Eu acho que você só está se aproveitando dele, do seu corpo e sentimentos porque ele é quem realmente te ama e te respeita mesmo sem você merecer.

— O único que não o merece é você seu playboy mauricinho! A amizade, confiança e carinho que o Sammy sempre lhe devotou são valiosos demais para alguém que nunca teve vida própria a não ser aquela que os seus pais te definiram desde que você nasceu.

— PELO MENOS DEAN WINCHESTER EU O RESPEITO COMO PESSOA E COMO AMIGO. JÁ VOCÊ... — Dean o cortou abruptamente também gritando.

— EU? VOU TE DIZER O QUE TENHO EU. SOU EU QUE SEMPRE ESTIVE AO LADO DELE E DESEJO MAIS QUE TUDO QUE ELE FIQUE BEM E SEJA FELIZ. VOCÊ É APENAS UM FILHO DA PUTA QUE DESDE QUE O CONHECEU QUER LEVÁ-LO PARA CAMA.

— JÁ CHEGA OS DOIS!

O grito do caçula chamou a atenção dos dois homens e da aglomeração de curiosos em volta deles sedentos por uma boa briga à moda antiga, regada a muitos socos e golpes baixos.

— Bile! Acredito que você esteja melhor. Entre em seu carro e volte para o hotel onde está hospedado!

— Mas, Sam... Precisamos conversar! Vai me deixar assim...

— Nós vamos conversar, mas não agora. Agradeço pelo acolhimento essa noite, mas o meu irmão vem em primeiro lugar e eu agradeceria se você saísse antes que ele resolva te bater mais.

Era a segunda vez que ouvia dos lábios de Sam que Dean winchester era o mais importante em sua vida e isso doía. Sabia que eram irmãos e que ambos nutriam um bom relacionamento desde a tenra idade. Mesmo assim, saber disso não doía menos.

— Tudo bem! Eu vou!

Cabisbaixo, Bile soltou-se do abraço do mais novo, deu a volta e entrou em seu carro ligando a chave na ignição. Sam se afastou. Observou-o sair sentindo pesar por ele amá-lo de uma maneira que nunca poderá corresponder. Seu coração era habitado somente por uma pessoa.

— E vocês! Acabou o show! Voltem para os seus quartos e vão cuidar de suas vidas! — Sam falou exasperado.

As pessoas dispersaram pouco a pouco. Umas envergonhadas por estarem presenciando algo que não lhe diziam respeito outras se sentindo ofendidas por não poderem presenciar mais. O estacionamento daquele motel foi ficando vazio, até que restassem apenas Dean e Sam.

— Quanto a você, Dean! Espero que esteja mais calmo. Precisamos conversar.

**xxx**

Bile seguia seu caminho de volta e apesar da atenção visual na estrada, sua mente vagava pela noite passada quando teve por quase cinco minutos Sam em seus braços.

Lembrava-se do beijo, o gosto de sua boca e o calor convidativo que lhe transmitia desejo, devoção, mesmo que esses sentimentos pertencessem a outro e o jovem apenas estivesse inebriado pela bebida. Não importava. A verdade era que o teve nos braços e durante aquele curto espaço de tempo, pode disfrutar do que Dean provavelmente desfrutava todas as noites, embora ele tivesse mais.

— Maldito neandertal. MALDITO!

Vociferava as ofensas enquanto dirigia. Estava com raiva, na verdade estava possesso. Quem aquele cara pensava ser para tratá-lo daquele jeito? Por que ele achava que Sam ainda era o garotinho que ele precisa proteger? Sam tinha vinte e dois anos e o pai deles não estava mais entre os vivos. Dois pontos a seu favor. Mas, apesar disso, existia Dean e ele era um empecilho maior.

— MALDITO! MALDITO!

Gritava e alternava a ação de dirigir com socos precisos no volante.

— Sam! Fica comigo, por favor!

Quando tirara suas férias, imaginou que podia convidar o moreno para passear, levá-lo a um lugar que o fizesse se sentir bem, conquistá-lo. Afinal, descobrira propositalmente a cidade em que ele estava com o irmão e o seguiu. Abordou-o horas depois em uma lanchonete, fingindo um encontro casual. Infelizmente não puderam conversar muito, pois o mais velho o afastou e agora tinha certeza que naquela ocasião, Dean tentara socá-lo quando ele se despediu de Sam abraçando-o. Agora entendia porque o moreno estava nervoso e puxava o irmão pelos pulos para fora do estabelecimento. Dean Winchester sempre fora um problema, sempre foi uma pedra em seu sapato quando o assunto era Sam Winchester.

— O que eu vou fazer? Como vou me aproximar do Sammy! Como vou competir com alguém que ele verdadeiramente ama e que ainda por cima é o próprio irmão?

Além da raiva, medos povoavam sua mente. Dean era um oponente de peso. Sempre foi. Antes apenas como o protetor irmão mais velho. Agora, como o amor da vida daquele a quem tentava conquistar. Lutar pelo amor do moreno seria uma tarefa mais difícil do que esperava.

Avistou uma pequena e charmosa lanchonete de beira de estrada.

— Eu não me lembro de ter visto essa lanchonete quando passei mais cedo!

Diminuiu a velocidade olhando curioso para a lanchonete que ficava entre um posto de gasolina e uma loja de conveniência. Olhava decidindo se descia ou não do carro. Precisava mesmo de algo quente para beber, pois o amanhecer era frio e ele se sentia desolado.

— Eu devia está muito distraído quanto passei por aqui com o Sam para não notá-la.

Sorriu com o que disse. Sem dúvidas estava distraído. Durante oito anos tudo o que pensava era em finalmente vencer a barreira de uma simples e cativa amizade com o moreno e finalmente conquistá-lo como homem, como amante. Então, noite passada o tinha tocado, sentido... Isso justificava sua falta de atenção às coisas a sua volta.

Resolveu parar. Antes de seguir viagem tomaria um café puro e bem forte, pois seu dia começara mal. Precisava de algo para lhe aquecer as entranhas. Quem sabe assim não se acalmasse enquanto pensava em uma solução para esse triângulo amoroso?

A lanchonete era convidativa. Sua estrutura era feita em alvenaria cujas dimensões foram modeladas em uma forma triangular destacando o brilho da cor creme de suas paredes. As duas portas retangulares em vidro, expunham a beleza de duas cortinas finas internas em tom lilás. "Express coffee" era o nome do estabelecimento. Ele contornava a parte superior da faixada. Sem dúvidas um lugar aconchegante. Precisava naquele momento de um ambiente assim.

Ao entrar, dois pequenos sinos presos às portas chocaram-se um contra o outro anunciando sua chegada. Buscou a mesa ao fundo sendo atendido por uma moça loira e simpática que prontamente o atendeu, trazendo minutos depois uma xícara grande com café quente e forte e algumas torradas sem manteiga. Dispensou-a com um sorriso voltando a atenção para o seu desjejum. Sentia-se tão mal pela atual situação que não conseguiria por nada mais em seu estômago além daquilo. Porém, antes de tomar o primeiro gole do líquido, um desconhecido o surpreendeu:

— Com licença! Será que posso me sentar à mesa junto com você?

A voz de um homem aparentando ser mais velho se fez ouvir próximo a Bile que nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo. Respondeu-o ainda mantendo os olhos fixos em sua xícara.

— Há outros lugares vazios. Por que não senta em um deles?

O estranho não se intimidou diante da recusa e com um sorriso calmo, respondeu compassado:

— Talvez porque eu posso atender o seu pedido e fazer Sammuel Winchester ser seu.

O rapaz ergueu o rosto fitando a expressão de divertimento do homem que o abordava naquele início da manhã. Assustou-se ao fitar o amarelo-dourado de seus olhos sombrios.

— _Meu Deus!_— Sussurrou em um misto de espanto e curiosidade.

— Deus? — O homem gargalhou com desdém. — Tente de novo!

— Quem é você? O que... — O estranho o interrompeu.

— Deixemos as formalidades de lado, garoto! Eu me chamo Azazel e posso ajudá-lo a ter o amor do jovem Winchester. Isso se você me fizer um pequeno favor. O que me diz?

**SED**

Há mais de vinte minutos Sam e Dean discutiam. O loiro não admitia o fato do irmão ter acreditado na mentira de Bile.

— Dean! Por favor! Deve ter havido algum engano. O Bile...

— VOCÊ AINDA O DEFENDE, SAM? ACASO ESSE DESGRAÇADO TIVESSE FALADO COMIGO EU TINHA IDO BUSCÁ-LO ONDE QUER QUE ESTIVESSE. JAMAIS O DEIXARIA DORMIR FORA E AINDA MAIS COM UM ESTRANHO.

— ELE NÃO É UM ESTRANHO. É O MEU MELHOR AMIGO!

— MELHOR AMIGO, NÃO! VOCÊ É O MELHOR AMIGO DELE. O QUE ESSE SUJEITO QUER É LEVÁ-LO PARA CAMA. ELE ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ.

Gritavam um com o outro. Há seis meses era sempre assim. Quando discutiam acabavam alterados. No entanto, o que Dean falou pegou Sam de surpresa:

— Como você... Como você sabe? Quem te disse? — O mais velho o olhou com tristeza.

— Eu sempre soube, Sammy! Sempre esteve estampado nos olhos dele o quanto te desejava, te queria. Mas, o que eu não sei, Sam, é se ele te ama como eu te amo, é se ele está disposto a qualquer coisa pela sua felicidade, porque eu estou disposto e te digo mais; caso a sua felicidade dependa de que eu abra mão de você, eu faço isso. Eu jamais conseguiria ser feliz sem te ver feliz primeiro.

Dos olhos do mais velho escorriam grossas lágrimas. Ele se esforçava para mantê-las inalcançáveis, porém seus sentimentos doíam e já não aguentava mais essa situação. Ou aprendia a confiar novamente no mais novo ou ia acabar perdendo-o mesmo sabendo o quanto ele o amava.

— Dean! Perdoe-me, por favor! Eu te imploro!

Ao terminar de falar o caçula caiu em um choro compulsivo cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Não devia ter bebido noite passada e quando estivesse mais calmo, devia ter voltado para o motel e conversado com o seu irmão como sempre faziam quando discutiam. Nunca duvidou dos sentimentos de Dean e ao ouvir aquela confissão, seu peito doeu e o sentimento de culpa o abraçou mais ainda. O único conforto que tinha para o que fizera era a dor de cabeça excruciante que sentia em decorrência do vinho que bebera noite passada. Ela era sua punição e quem sabe sua redenção por ter traído alguém que não merecia. Dean podia ter se tornado ciumento e possessivo, mas nunca lhe foi infiel. Sabia que ele jamais seria.

— Não precisa ficar assim, Sammy! A culpa também é minha. Eu deixei você sair triste e desolado. Eu iniciei uma nova briga. — Enquanto falava, o loiro o abraçava e lhe acariciava as costas.

— Pare! Não seja gentil comigo. Eu não mereço! — Tentava se afastar dos braços fortes que o envolviam. Sem sucesso.

— Shhh! Não diga isso, meu amor! Você merece isso e mais. — Deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço do mais novo, fazendo-o se arrepiar com o contato.

— Não! Por favor! Tem algo que quero dizer...

— Diga apenas que me ama quando estiver gemendo para mim!

Guiou o caçula à grande cama no quarto, deitando-o em seguida. Pôs-se sobre o corpo dele continuando os beijos pelo pescoço.

— Ah!...

— _Assim, Sammy! Geme para mim!_

Sabia o que aconteceria. Fariam amor. Ironicamente, era a primeira vez que não queria se entregar ao irmão. Amáva-o. Era completamente apaixonado por aquele homem, mas não seria um puto falaria o que aconteceu noite passada entre ele e Bile e precisava ser rápido, antes que o mais velho avançasse em seus carinhos sempre ousados.

— EU TRAI VOCÊ! — Desesperado, gritou as palavras num só fôlego.

Os olhos de Dean saltariam das órbitas se fosse possível tamanha a surpresa em ouvir a confissão do seu amado.

— _Você... __Você me traiu? — Sussurrou ainda observando incrédulo o mais novo._

— Era por isso que eu estava te pedindo perdão. Eu te amo, mas fui fraco e deixe-me levar pela bebida. Abracei-o pensando que fosse você. Eu juro que não queria... Eu juro...

— VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA? ENTÃO FOI POR ISSO QUE PASSOU A NOITE FORA? COMO PODE SE ENTREGAR A ELE? COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COM NÓS DOIS? COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? EU TE AMO!

Gritou encarando o irmão. E em seus olhos a mágoa se refletia no brilho das lágrimas que caiam livres. Ao ouvir a confissão de Sam, momentos depois, saiu de cima do seu corpo, andando pelo quarto de um lado para o outro. Mas, quando ele falou sobre o beijo, não o deixou terminar suas desculpas supondo que algo a mais havia acontecido entre eles, então gritou. Gritou toda a sua dor, sua angústia, seus medos.

Sam chorava muito, abraçado ao próprio corpo. Dean também chorava de cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão, imaginando se ainda existia chance para eles, pois se Sam havia feito isso, talvez estivesse cansado de si, de está ao seu lado. Talvez fosse melhor libertar o garoto de suas amarras, porque era assim que ultimamente se sentia. Alguém que apenas punha as amarras naquele que amava.

— Eu vou sair. Dá uma volta. Preciso pensar.

Foi à mesa no centro do quarto, pegou sua jaqueta, as chaves e a carteira de motorista caminhando em seguida em direção à porta.

— DEAN!

Chamou pelo irmão em um só fôlego, pois a tristeza e o choro incontido pioraram sua dor de cabeça.

— Não, Sammy! Eu preciso de um tempo só e você também.

E saiu, deixando para trás o seu "mundo" abraçando a si mesmo sobre a cama de um motel e chorando compulsivamente. E, apesar de lhe doer vê-lo daquele jeito, não podia fazer nada. Ele próprio estava perdido entre os "escombros" de sua própria dor.

**xxx**

— É só isso que eu tenho que fazer? Como você tem tanta certeza que ele virá até mim? Como sabe que ele vai querer conversar comigo?

Desde que aquele estranho homem o abordara, não conversaram outro assunto que não fosse os irmãos Winchesters. Azazel lhe prometera o amor de Sam, no entanto não o apresentava nenhuma maneira palpável de conquistá-lo.

— Vocês humanos são tão idiotas! — Bile o olhou confuso. — Como assim humanos? Você também não é humano?

Azazel lhe respondeu com escárnio e em sua voz demonstrava toda a impaciência que sentia por conversar com um mero mortal. Alguém que julgava inferior a sua crescente superioridade.

— Escute-me garoto! Eu vou repetir pela última vez. Não espere que seu precioso Sammy o procure. Acredite! Ele não o fará.

— Como sabe... — O homem ergueu a mão para que se calasse.

— As coisas entre ele e Dean Winchester não estão boas, mas ele fará tudo para resolver os problemas com o irmão e quando conseguir seguirá em frente sem sua amizade. Esse será o principal tópico da lista para fazer Dean Winchester feliz: deixar sua amizade no passado.

— NÃO! EU NÃO POSSO PERDÊ-LO. EU O AMO! — Ouvir aquilo lhe encheu de pânico e um medo arrasador se apossou dos seus sentimentos.

— Então faça como eu lhe disse. Ligue para o garoto chamando-o para conversar. Use como desculpa a briga que teve com Dean logo cedo, explicando-lhe assim o motivo de você mesmo não ir ao encontro dele. Convença-o de que está voltando para Santa fé e quer se desculpar, deixar as coisas como antes.

Bile o olhava cada vez mais curioso. Como esse sujeito sabia sobre o acontecido nos mínimos detalhes? Por acaso espionava a vida dos irmãos? Sabia que durante a confusão logo cedo, um aglomerado de curiosos se aproximou para assistir o que julgavam espetáculo gratuito, mas ao que sabia não havia nenhum amigo de Sam ou mesmo de Dean entre eles.

— Não me olhe assim, rapaz! Esqueça as perguntas e dúvidas que circulam em sua mente. Esqueceu que estou aqui para ajudá-lo? Hoje a raiva e o ciúme o consomem, mas amanhã, se fizer o que estou lhe dizendo, acordará com Sammuel winchester em seus braços, depois de amá-lo como sei que você deseja.

Então, os sentimentos que antes o incomodava se perdeu ao ouvir tais palavras. Foram esquecidos, aprisionados junto com o lado racional de sua mente, pois Bile não queria mais saber de jogar limpo, principalmente ao ouvir as palavras finais daquele estranho que surgiu como uma salvação para o que sentia por Sam. Ele seria seu e Dean teria que se contentar em tê-lo apenas como irmão.

— Eu aceito sua ajuda!

E sem ao menos perguntar o preço pela suposta obra de caridade, o rapaz estendeu a mão para selar o acordo com Azazel. Realmente, existiam subterfúgiso no qual o demônio maior usaria para arrancar do jovem winchester seus sentimentos pelo irmão. Talvez isso funcionasse. Era certo que uma ilusão de amor podia facilmente ser manipulado por um poderoso ser das trevas, no qual a pessoa julgaria amar o outro. Quem sabe Bile não realizasse seu sonho. No entanto, o que o ele ignorou era que estava fazendo um pacto e apesar de sua mente lhe gritar algumas vezes o sinal de alerta, preferiu ignorá-la aceitando por fim a ajuda de um desconhecido.

Mesmo que o Demônio realizasse tudo o que disse ser capaz, uma coisa Bile não sabia: o amor que ganharia por meios ilícitos, teria apenas dez anos para viver.

Ao selarem o acordo com um cumprimento, o rapaz se levantou virando para o lado oposto. Chamou a garçonete para lhe trazer a conta. Não tinha tempo para comer. Colocaria de imediato o plano de Azazel em ação. Chamou várias vezes pela garota. Não a via em nenhum lugar. Até mesmo os outros clientes das mesas na entrada da lanchonete, tinham sumido. Quando virou para comentar com o outro, ele também não estava mais.

— E essa agora! Onde esse cara...

Sobressaltou-se com o que viu levantando da cadeira abruptamente, derrubando-a com um baque pela força do seu corpo, tamanho o susto pela cena que presenciava.

O que antes era uma charmosa lanchonete tornara-se um amontoado de mesas e cadeiras enferrujadas próximo ao balcão de atendimento. Havia umas poucas espalhadas. A que ele escolhera era uma delas.

Teias de aranha desciam do teto em direção ao chão imundo e o cheiro de mofo impregnava o lugar.

— Meu Deus!

Andando de costas, assustado com a cena, bateu as costas nas duas portas em vidro e ao se virar para abri-las viu que não passavam de cacos, presos em uma lasca maior de vidro ainda segura na parede.

— O que é isso? O que está acontecendo?

Correu apavorado até seu carro. Entrou, ligou a ignição e quando deu uma última olhada em direção onde estava viu que não existia nenhum posto de gasolina, apenas escombros do que um dia foi um. E quanto a loja de conveniências, nem sequer vestígios de um dia ter existido alguma.

— Meu Deus! Meu Deus!

— Acalme-se Bile! Por que tanto medo?

Virou rapidamente para a voz ao seu lado. Era Azazel.

— Como você apareceu aqui?

— Digamos que eu possa ir de um de um lugar para o outro com a força da minha mente. — Sorria debochado. Divertia-se com o medo do rapaz.

— Você... Você é... É...

— Sou aquele que te ofereceu ajuda e essa ajuda foi aceita, esqueceu? Agora seja um bom garoto e faça como combinamos. Ligue para o seu precioso Sammy e eu lhe prometo que hoje mesmo você o terá em sua cama.

Todo e qualquer pavor deu lugar a uma ânsia incontida. Bile pegou o celular e discou o número tão conhecido. Ao terceiro toque o garoto atendeu.

— Sam! Aqui é o Bile. Precisamos conversar.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**Aqui está mais um capítulo de Máscaras do ciúme. Segunda-feira vou postar o penúltimo capítulo junto com o próximo de Almas acorrentadas.  
>Vi que algumas pessoas não comentaram o capítulo 2. Por que não aproveitam e o comentam junto com esse novo capítulo?<br>Ah! E leitores novos também são muito bem vindos. *_*  
>Beijos e uma excelente noite de quinta-feira.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Casammy - **I agree with you, dear Casammy! Sammy is the world of Dean and he does anything for the sake of his boy. They love each other and together is that they should stay. Bile may love Sam or maybe it's just an obsession. The truth is that I will fulfill your request, friend, and Sam is kidnapped by Bile rescued by her prince and modern.  
>Kisses, honey.<strong><br>**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 — Caindo na armadilha do inimigo

Sam adormecera perdido no vazio de sua solidão, "afogado" nas lágrimas incontidas que jorravam de seus olhos. Adormeceu, abraçado ao próprio corpo, sentindo a falta de outro corpo forte e másculo, de certo loiro cujos seus sentimentos lhe pertenciam desde que tinha apenas quatro anos de idade. Amava o irmão mais velho com todas as forças.

Vinte minutos depois, enclausurado em um sono leve, mas acolhedor, o barulho de seu celular o fez despertar da paz momentânea em que se encontrava. Atendeu após o terceiro toque sem nem mesmo prestar atenção em quem era. Ansioso, torcia internamente para que fosse Dean.

— _Sam! Aqui é o Bile. Precisamos c__onversar. _— A voz do homem soou firme e decidida.

— Bile, não é uma boa hora. Eu te ligo depois!

— _Espere! Por favor! _— Falou rápido antes que o garoto desligasse.

— Por favor, peço eu! Eu lhe disse que ligaria para você. Será que é tão difícil entender que no momento eu não quero falar com ninguém! Eu preciso ficar sozinho!

O mais velho percebeu o tom triste e desanimado do garoto. Provavelmente, a conversa com o irmão não foi das melhores. Quem sabe essa não era a hora oportuna para apelar para os sentimentos nobres do jovem?

— Sam... Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Dean te machucou?

— Ele jamais me machucaria, Bile! Não intencionalmente.

— Então, por que...

— EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO CONVERSAR, AGORA!

Gritou. Arrependera-se por atender aquela maldita ligação sem verificar antes quem o ligava. Estava cansado, frustrado e sozinho. A única coisa que queria era está em paz. Sentimento esse que compartilharia ao lado daquele amava. Pensava em como as coisas se complicavam dia após dia e reencontrar pessoalmente Bile só aumentou os problemas que já tinha com Dean em decorrência de um passado que os marcou negativamente.

— Desculpe-me, Sam! Entendo a sua irritação e acredite: quero apenas a sua felicidade, por isso estou partindo. Vou voltar para Santa Fé ao meio dia. Achei que era melhor esquecer por enquanto as ferias e voltar a trabalhar. Os últimos acontecimentos não me fizeram bem e a única coisa que não quero em decorrência disso é perder sua amizade.

O jovem se arrependeu por gritar com o amigo depois de ouvir suas palavras, pois ele não tinha culpa. Apenas esbarrara sem querer em meio aos seus problemas pessoais com o irmão. Era o que pensava sem nem mesmo desconfiar que o outro o seguira fingindo uma falsa abordagem noite passada.

— Perdoe-me, amigo! Há tempos que não nos vemos pessoalmente e eu o trato assim quando finalmente nos reencontramos? Você não merece isso. — Sua voz possuía o mais sincero arrependimento.

— Não se preocupe, Sam! Eu entendo e sinto muito por esse momento de crise entre você e Dean e sinto muito também por ele, por não dá valor a pessoa que tem ao lado.

O jovem ficou calado diante do que ouviu. Havia esquecido a confissão que o outro lhe fez quando estava em sua companhia.

— Eu te amo, Sam! Só quero que você saiba disso. Eu te amo desde que nos conhecemos, desde que você era apenas um garotinho indefeso.

— Bile, por favor, você sabe que eu nunca vou poder corresponder a esse sentimento. Eu amo o Dean, nem sequer consigo imaginar minha vida longe dele.

O mais velho controlou a duras penas a raiva crescente em si. Pela terceira vez ouvia do garoto o quanto ele amava o irmão mais velho, o quanto ele era importante e significava para seus sentimentos, sua vida.

— Não se preocupe, Sam! Eu entendo e isso já está resolvido. Aceito o meu sentimento unilateral desde que continue tendo sua amizade. Tudo bem? — Mentiu.

— Claro que sim! Você sempre foi um cara legal! Vai encontrar alguém que mereça o seu amor e que o faça feliz. Acredite, Bile! Vai encontrar.

Preferiu não responder a isso. Encontrara essa pessoa há oito anos atrás e em algumas horas o teria nos braços.

— Sam, como eu disse, vou voltar para Santa Fé. Liguei apenas para nos despedirmos, mas eu queria fazer isso pessoalmente, pode ser?

Houve outro momento de silêncio. O Winchester mais novo hesitava em aceitar ou não encontrar novamente o amigo antes dele viajar. Não queria mais problemas com o Winchester mais velho.

— Será que a minha amizade não importa mais para você, Sam? Será que vou ser culpado por um sentimento que eu não pedi para ter? Isso é justo? — Apesar de mentir para o outro, suas palavras tristes eram verdadeiras.

— Não! Óbvio que não! Só não quero mais problemas com o Dean! Será que você me entende?

— Entendo, mas você sabe que se eu for até você seu irmão pode não gostar. Pelo jeito que ele me tratou desde o nosso último encontro, não vai querer mais que sejamos amigos!

— Eu escolho com quem ando e com quem falo. Dean não controla a minha vida! — Falou exasperado diante do comentário do amigo.

— Então, isso quer dizer que virá me ver? Podemos nos despedir pessoalmente. — Bile perguntou com incontida alegria na voz. O plano de Azazel daria certo.

— Sim! Vamos nos despedir pessoalmente.

Combinaram de se encontrar em uma hora no hotel onde Bile estava hospedado. Lá havia uma quadra de esporte abandonada no qual o jovem seria atraído e cairia na armadilha do demônio maior.

— Eu consegui! Ele virá até mim, virá me encontrar! — Comentou empolgado com Azazel ainda sentado no banco do carona, após desligar o celular. Ele presenciara sua conversa com o garoto.

— No entanto, tem algo que eu não entendo. — continuou Bile. — O que vai acontecer quando ele chegar? De que maneira vou tomar os sentimentos que ele sente pelo irmão para mim? Por quê...

— Ei! Calma ai, rapaz! — O demônio sorria debochado. — Você cumpriu a sua parte no plano, agora deixe o resto comigo. Eu vou explicar passo a passo o que você tem que fazer. Dirija. Contarei tudo a caminho do hotel.

Bille confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e saiu deixando para trás o tenebroso local palco do encontro entre ele e aquele homem horripilante. O rapaz não fazia questão de saber quem ele era e talvez quando fizesse, fosse tarde demais.

**SED**

Há quase uma hora Dean estava pensativo em uma mesa no canto de um bar, bebericando seu vinho. Ironicamente a mesma bebida havia embebedado noite passada seu irmão, embora o mais velho não soubesse desse detalhe.

Alguns minutos depois de ter saído do motel em que se hospedara com Sam, Dean pegou a estrada secundária ao Norte de Albuquerque tomando um rumo qualquer, procurando um lugar para arejar as ideias, pensar com mais calma.

Avistou um bar de beira de estrada, resolveu parar e entrar, pois apesar da manhã recém-surgida precisava de um pouco do bom e velho álcool. Pediu meia garrafa de vinho e procurou a mesa mais afastada buscando um pouco de refúgio em sua própria solidão.

— Posso lhe fazer companhia?

O loiro baixou o copo de seus lábios e sem erguer o rosto para a mulher que lhe abordou, respondeu o mais educado que conseguiu. Bem ao seu estilo.

— Não sou uma boa companhia. Pode acreditar!

Respondeu sem dá atenção a ela voltando a bebericar o líquido em seu copo.

— É claro que é! Alguém como você não tem como não ser uma boa companhia.

A loira sentou e com um aceno chamou a atendente pedindo um copo com suco de laranja feito na hora. Quando a garota se retirou, a estranha mulher encarou o rosto cabisbaixo de Dean falando compassado:

— Precisa de álcool logo cedo, mas preferiu algo mais leve como vinho. Então, talvez não seja alcoólatra. Há meia dúzia de mulheres neste bar e apesar delas te "secar" com olhares luxuriosos, incluindo a atendente, você não olhou para nenhuma delas. Devo presumir que está com problemas com a namorada?

Pela primeira vez Dean ergueu o rosto para encarar a garota que lhe falava com simpatia e interesse. Era uma loira vibrante com belos olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros. Bonita e tinha um corpo esbelto e delineado. Percebeu isso devido ao ajuste perfeito do tailleur bege que vestia lhe emoldurando o tronco longínquo. Também era um ótimo observador devido à vida de caçador.

— Olha, moça! Sem ofensas, mas se eu a conhecesse há um pouco mais de três anos atrás eu a chamaria para sair, mas agora...

— Agora... — Falou provocativa encarando o homem que chamara a sua atenção.

— Agora, eu tenho namorado e eu o amo!

A garota se surpreendeu diante da resposta firme e segura de Dean.

— Uau! Senti firmeza na resposta. Não que eu tenha algo contra, mas você não tem cara de gay e olha que eu sei discernir as pessoas pelo jeito e o semblante, mas principalmente pelo conteúdo da conversa.

— Você por acaso é psicóloga? — Perguntou chateado. Tudo o que queria era que aquela mulher o deixasse em paz.

— Sou sim! — E sorrindo, estendeu a mão para o loiro, cumprimentando-o. — Sou Sandra Flaning, psicóloga e psicoterapeuta corporal, formada e graduada em Harvard.

Pronto! Era tudo o que precisava. Uma patricinha, metida a nerde enchendo seu saco antes das oito da manhã. Ótimo. Podia ficar pior? É claro que podia!

— Qual o seu nome e o que aconteceu entre você e seu namorado?

— Escute-me Sandra, primeiramente eu só sou gay para o meu Sammy, nunca vi graça em outros caras e quebro a cara de qualquer um que se meter a besta comigo! E depois, sem ofensas, mas eu não estou a fim de contar os meus problemas para alguém, mesmo que esse alguém seja uma psicóloga.

Levantou e ao retirar do bolso de trás a carteira para pagar a bebida, a jovem o segurou pelo pulso e falou compreensiva:

— Um rapaz que mesmo chateado com o namorado não se embebeda, cantado por uma garota e cobiçado pelas outras em um bar de beira de estrada e não cede a desejos primitivos só pode ser um cara especial e que realmente ama outro cara também especial.

Dean ficou estático com o que ouviu. Pela primeira vez em sua vida conversava com outra pessoa tão inteligente quanto seu Sammy. Essa garota devia ter a sua idade, mas era bastante eloquente e parecia uma ótima conselheira. Será?

— Sente-se Dean! Sei que quer conversar. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo.

**S&D**

Sam pegara carona com uma garota que também estava hospedada no mesmo motel que ele. Ela gentilmente se ofereceu para levá-lo, pois o viu sozinho na parada de ônibus, depois do estacionamento. O jovem aceitou. Afinal, ela não era um dos rostos que vira na confusão logo cedo entre Bile e seu irmão.

A garota era reservada e durante todo o percurso as únicas palavras que lhe dirigiu foi um comentário sobre o tempo frio e a cidade para onde ia. Ele agradeceu internamente por isso. Não tinha ânimo para conversar com ninguém.

Aproximadamente quarenta minutos depois, Sam chegou ao mesmo hotel em que estivera com Bile há duas horas. Voltar aquele hotel o fazia se sentir pior do que estava. Lembrava-se do seu erro e de que por causa disso Dean e ele acabaram brigando novamente. Estava cansado dessa situação. Como fazer o irmão confiar nele? Como deixar o passado de lado e ambos seguirem com suas vidas?

— Bom dia, Sam! Que bom que você veio!

A voz do amigo lhe chamou atenção. Ele o aguardava na pequena área de verão ao lado da entrada principal do hotel, próximo onde a moça o deixou. Não o tinha visto. Apenas notou sua presença quando ele lhe cumprimentou andando em sua direção.

— Onde estão suas bagagens, Bile? Precisa de ajuda para acomodá-las no carro?

— Não! Já está tudo arranjado. Apenas esperava você para que pudéssemos conversar um pouco antes da minha ida. Quem sabe quando o verei novamente? — O jovem concordou acenando a cabeça.

— Sabe, Sam, eu só quero que saiba que você significa muito mais que um amigo para mim. Eu te amo, muito! — Sam o observava com atenção.

— E apesar de não concordar com a maneira como o Dean me tratou, eu o entendo.

— Escute-me, Bile! Sobre ele e o que aconteceu hoje pela manhã...

Um grito vindo de uma quadra abandonada, próximo de onde estavam chamou a atenção do jovem caçador.

— Você ouviu isso? — Perguntou preocupado.

— Ouvi o quê? — O outro se fez de desentendido.

O grito ecoou novamente seguido do barulho de uma forte ventania. Depois, o silêncio.

— _Demônios! _—Sussurrou o garoto.

As pessoas que transitavam entre o estacionamento e a recepção do hotel não demonstraram ter ouvido nada, mas Bile ouvira e sabia do que se tratava.

— Sam? Você está bem? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

— Bile, fique aqui! Tem algo que eu vou investigar.

—Eu vou com você!

— Não! Não, vai! Fique aqui! Caso eu não volte em cinco minutos, ligue para o Dean, diga onde estou e peça para ele trazer o arsenal.

O mais velho o olhou confuso.

— Apenas faça o que estou pedindo. O meu irmão entenderá o que eu quis dizer.

O outro confirmou. Em seguida, Sam saiu e ao se distanciar do estacionamento, ergueu sua pistola carregada com cartuchos de puro sal grosso. Seus passos eram lentos e compassados. Aproximava-se do portão principal da entrada da quadra atento a qualquer movimento. De repente, o mesmo barulho anterior se fez ouvir. Nessa hora, o jovem adentrou o local mirando a pistola à frente seguindo a linha dos seus passos.

— Sinceramente, é um prazer nos vermos novamente, Sam winchester.

O garoto gelou ao ouvir o cumprimento desdenhoso. Reconhecia aquela voz às suas costas. Era Azazel.

— Garoto! É falta de educação não cumprimentar as pessoas, principalmente os mais velhos.

O caçador girou rapidamente disparando um tiro desnorteando o demônio, mas não o deteve.

— Acha mesmo que isso vai me deter? Sam... Assim você me ofende!

Então, Azazel lançou-o contra a parede oposta, fazendo-o soltar a pistola.

— Não fuja do seu destino, Sam. Eu lhe disse que cedo ou tarde o encontraria, não foi? Que bom que se passaram... Deixe-me ver... Oito meses?

— Eu não vou fazer parte do seu exército idiota, eu não vou ser um de seus fantoches. — Cuspiu as palavras com raiva.

— É claro que não, garoto! Pelo que me tomas? Você é parte fundamental disso tudo. Você é aquele no qual o amado pai das travas vai habitar, extinguindo assim os humanos idiotas e causando uma nova guerra contra o céu. Só que dessa vez, venceremos.

— _Cristo!_

O demônio maior se retraiu.

— _Cristo!_

O ser retraiu-se novamente. Atordoado, deixou Sam momentaneamente livre de sua prisão psíquica. Isso foi o suficiente para ele pegar novamente a pistola no chão e esvaziá-la atirando sem trégua em Azazel que caiu gemendo.

— É agora que eu te exorcizo, maldito!

Spirituum immundorum. Egredere de hoc mundo non pertinent ad regnum et reverti vos chaos ignem missi, quibus a summo Creatore universi. Aliquam ...

O exorcismo foi interrompido. Algo muito fino atingira seu coração.

— O que... O que... — Sua visão nublou. Mal conseguia se por de pé.

— Qual o problema, Sam! Você não ia me mandar de volta para o inferno?

O moreno o olhava sem conseguir distinguir o verdadeiro Azazel que se aproximava e as ilusões distorcidas dele.

— Maldito... Demônio! Maldito!

Seus sentidos diminuíam, sua força se esvaia e suas pernas pesavam como chumbo grosso. Tentou retirar o que havia em seu peito. No entanto, sentiu quando uma mão empurrou a pequena agulha um pouco mais fundo. Apurou a vista para enxergar melhor julgando ser o demônio que fizera aquilo. Viu a figura do seu melhor amigo em sua frente. Ele ainda estava com a mão no instrumento ao qual Sam reconheceu de imediato ao olhar; era uma forquilha dos desejos.

— _Não! __Bile? Por quê? _— Sussurrava lutando para se manter de pé.

— Sinto muito, Sammy, mas você ficará comigo e não com o seu irmão.

— Bile... Ele é um... Um... — Juntou suas forças apontando para o demônio. Tentou falar, porém foi interrompido.

— Não me importo com o que ele seja. Ele vai me ajudar a ter o seu amor. Sinto muito que seja desse jeito, Sam, mas você não me deu alternativa.

E dizendo isso, empurrou o restante da forquilha fazendo com que toda a ponta da agulha penetrasse completamente no coração do jovem despejando o restante do veneno ilusório.

— _Não... Dean, amor!_

Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer antes de perder completamente as forças e desmaiar. Bile o segurou firme, tomando-o em seguida nos braços, olhando-o com atenção. Permaneceu alguns segundos assim, apenas o observando, acordando de seus devaneios quando Azazel retirou a forquilha do coração do garoto.

— Parabéns, rapaz! Sinceramente não achei que você conseguiria.

Bile o olhou e perguntou preocupado:

— Escute! Esse instrumento... Não vai matá-lo, não é?

O demônio revirou os olhos pouco se importando com sua preocupação.

— Claro que não, rapaz! Pode acreditar! Você tem a minha palavra. Não é isso que uma forquilha faz.

Forquilha dos desejos. Também conhecida como instrumento infernal. Uma arma em madeira mogno com formato de y, cuja ponta inferior acolhia uma agulha ultrafina que ao entrar em contato com o chacra de algum ser, realizava à pessoa que utilizava o instrumento, seu maior desejo em relação àquele que foi atingido em um dos chacras cruciais para a realização do que foi pedido.

Antes, a forquilha era umas das mais importantes armas do céu na época em que Satã ainda pertencia a luz. Quando houve a rebelião no céu, o ex-arcanjo conseguiu furtar a arma, entregando-a para o ex-anjo da natureza, Azazel. Este fugiu prometendo ao seu mestre que um dia o libertaria. Lúcifer fora aprisionado e até hoje a forquilha estivera sobre os domínios do inferno, atiçando e incitando os seres humanos uns contra os outros, levando assim a momentos horrendos nos quais a humanidade sofreu, pois ela concedia desejos e os seres das trevas sabiam o quanto os seres humanos eram vazios e carentes de poder.

— O que vai acontecer agora? — Olhava apreensivo para Azazel.

— Você vai levá-lo ao monte recluso, no vale perdido dos mortos. Ele será colocado embaixo da sombra da maior oliveira do lugar. Ao meio dia, quando acordar, você deverá ser sua primeira visão. Então, o feitiço se completará e o amor dele será seu para todo o sempre. Não é isso que você quer?

— Sim! Quero muito! — O rapaz confirmou cheio de expectativas.

— Quando isso acontecer minha parte no acordo estará cumprida.

Bile voltou seus olhos para o rosto adormecido e indefeso de Sam.

— Quando você acordar, Sammy, eu o amarei como nunca foi amado por aquele neandertal do seu irmão.

Azazel saiu, prometendo aparecer no monte dez minutos antes do meio dia para presenciar o feitiço se completar.

Bile seguiu com Sam em seus braços. Seu SUV prateado estava estacionado atrás da quadra abandonada. Atraíra-o para uma emboscada, intencionando levar o garoto consigo depois de ter ouvido o plano do demônio maior. Ainda não sabia sobre o fato de Sam e Dean serem caçadores. Apenas sabia que quando ele acordasse o levaria para longe do irmão. Para sempre.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<br>Sweet August só será postado próxima segunda-feira e o último capítulo dessa fic também.  
>Tenham uma excelente noite de terça-feira.<br>Beijos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Concordo com você. Azazel vai incrementar a trama. Ele é uma das peças para fazer Sam Descobrir o que o Bile é capaz de fazer (de errado) para tê-lo. O Dean ciumento é um fofo!** (**Por que você não comentou o capítulo 2 dessa fic? Não gostou?**) **Beijos, amiga!

**Jade - **Obrigada por continuar ler e comentando. Por mais simples que o leitor ache que é seu rewie, não tem ideia do quanto faz bem a um escritor de fic. Não, minha linda! Eu ainda não expliquei o que aconteceu há seis meses entre Sam e Dean. Isso só no próximo capítulo, ok? quanto ao Bile, será que ele vai se dá bem? Sei não... Beijos, querida!

**Casammy - **Honey, Casammy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I tried to fulfill your request. The damned Bile our sweet Sammy did fall into their trap. How will the kid will react when you wake up? Does the instrument of hell will it work? Easy! These and other questions I'll answer the last chapter. And do not forget, there is still Dean in his black horses coming to the rescue of his helpless a virgin. kkkkkk  
>Kisses, beautiful!<strong><br>**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 — Intervenção do céu

O Vale Perdido dos Mortos era um local de cerras verdes e pastos abundantes cortado por um rio perene ao centro cujos arbustos destacavam a exuberância da natureza virgem, pois a mão do homem ainda não havia profanado o lugar.

Mais a frente, um pouco antes da nascente do rio, existia o monte recluso. Um local um pouco elevado, formado pelo acúmulo de areia grossa e escura resguardado por uma grande oliveira cuja sombra formava um arco no chão quando o sol a cobria. Ao centro, uma grande pedra em mármore retangular se erguia sobre o relevo como uma espécie de túmulo.

O vale dos mortos recebeu esse nome devido a uma antiga lenda contada ao longo dos anos desde tempos imemoriáveis. Ela falava que o criador celeste confinou "O anjo rebelde" no abismo infernal no qual o portal do mundo das trevas foi direcionado ao mundo humano que ele tanto odiava fazendo com que todo o lugar repousasse como um cadeado da moradia eterna do maligno.

A lenda também falava sobre um jovem de vinte e dois anos no qual seu sangue tornou-se demoníaco pelo servo mais fiel de Lúcifer. Ele seria prometido por meio de um pacto não intencional feito por seus ancestrais visando a Libertação do seu clã da morte. Apenas uma gota do sangue desse jovem seria necessária para libertar o arcanjo caído da prisão.

Sem saber dos reais planos de Azazel, Bile levou o caçula Winchester ao Vale Perdido dos Mortos e no monte recluso o pôs sobre a pedra em mármore.

Protegidos do sol forte pela sombra da principal e maior oliveira do lugar, Sam permanecia mergulhado em seu estado de inconsciência sendo cuidado por Bile ao seu lado. Há quase duas horas o mais velho velava o sono do garoto. Eram quase onze da manhã.

— Sam! Daqui a um pouco mais de uma hora você será meu! — Seus olhos permaneciam presos ao rosto do garoto.

— Ao meio dia, Sammy... Ao meio dia meu amor!

Apenas a voz dele quebrava o silêncio do lugar.

— Não sabe como eu esperei pelo momento ao qual seu amor seria meu, Sam! Mas, admito que esteja sendo melhor do que em qualquer sonho fantasiado, pois não terei mais que me preocupar com o neandertal do seu irmão já que todo e qualquer sentimento por ele lhe será arrancado.

Um vento gélido e forte percorreu todo o vale. Bile arrepiou-se torcendo internamente para que a hora tão esperada chegasse não apenas para ter Sam em seus braços, mas para sair dali o quanto antes. Não negava que temia aquele lugar porque apesar de belo, transcendia obscuridade. Até mesmo os pássaros recusavam-se a sobrevoar mesmo nas proximidades do vale.

— _Azazel, espero que você cumpra com o combinado. — _Pensava enquanto observava Sam.

**xxx**

Enquanto ouvia o blá-blá-blá de Sandra, Dean se perguntava o que ainda fazia ali dando ouvidos aquela chata. Não que fosse, em tudo, grosseiro com as mulheres. Não mesmo! Porém, quando algo o aborrecia sabia dizer não e afastar-se seguindo assim a sua vida de caçador. Há quase duas horas a ouvia falar sobre os seus sentimentos pelo irmão e as possíveis maneiras para deixar o ciúme de lado e reconquistá-lo.

— Sandra, desculpe-me! Tenho mais o que fazer do que ouvir esse falatório que não está me levando a lugar nenhum.

— Dean! Eu ainda não acabei! Temos muito que conversar. Tenha um pouco mais de paciência e...

— PACIÊNCIA! — Gritou não contendo mais o nervosismo.

— Deixei o meu Sammy sozinho no motel, chorando e sem ao menos saber para onde seu irmão mais velho foi. Quando sai só pensei que precisava esfriar a cabeça e pensar em uma solução para os nossos problemas. — Bateu o punho fechado sobre a mesa encarando a estranha loira que não esboçou nenhuma reação. Então, continuou.

— Eu devia está ao lado dele. Devia está lá enxugando suas lágrimas. — Embora tenha dito isso em um tom de voz mais baixo, ainda era áspero com a mulher.

— Não devia tê-lo deixado só. Ele não merece sofrer. Eu nem mesmo dei tempo dele terminar de se explicar. — A mulher continuava a olhá-lo observando sua calma voltar.

— _Eu o amo, Sandra! Ele é tudo para mim! _— Sussurrou de cabeça baixa, envergonhado por abrir seus sentimentos para uma estranha, embora não se importasse em gritar aos quatro cantos do mundo o quanto amava seu Sammy se assim fosse preciso.

— Eu sei, Dean Winchester e é por isso que eu estou aqui. Nós temos trabalho para você.

Gelou diante do que ouviu, porém, ergueu seu rosto encarando-a com uma raiva incontida. Não era possível! Será que aquela loira tão simpática a sua frente era um dos malditos anjos a quem preferia manter distância? Até mesmo quando ele não estava bem esses seres o procuravam e aporrinhavam sua paciência! Pensava e a olhava demonstrando todo o desprezo que sentia, pois não apenas os demônios eram seres aos quais gostaria de exterminar completamente da face da Terra. Os anjos também estavam incluídos nessa sede de carnificina de seres "pé no saco", segundo seu conceito.

— Dean querido! Não me olhe assim! Sei que você nos odeia. — Falou séria. Os pensamentos do outro eram visíveis.

— Ainda bem que você sabe. Poupa-me de ter que relembrá-la. — Foi seco e preciso em sua resposta.

— Dean, Dean, Dean... Sinceramente, entendo o seu nervosismo e angústia. Afinal, seu precioso Sammy foi sequestrado a exatos... — Fingiu pensar — Duas horas e dez minutos.

— O quê? — Levantou-se abruptamente chamando a atenção das pessoas do bar.

— Algum problema, senhor? — Perguntou do balcão a moça que o atendeu.

— Calma, Winchester! Estou aqui também para ajudá-lo a resgatar o seu precioso irmão! — Olhava-o incisiva.

O loiro buscou calma. Não precisava de mais um escândalo. Aquele antes do nascer do dia fora o suficiente. Respirou fundo e puxou de volta a cadeira que foi afastada quando levantou nervoso. Seu Sammy estava com problemas. Por ele, ouviria o que aquela mulher tinha a dizer.

— O que aconteceu? Quem o sequestrou? Como o Sam... — Calma, Winchester! — Foi gentil ao falar, erguendo uma das mãos em um pedido de paciência ao loiro.

— Vou ajudá-lo a recuperar o Sam, mas primeiro quero que pegue e destrua algo que nos pertenceu e que nos foi roubado há muito tempo.

Dean a olhou desconfiado.

— Vocês são anjos, caramba! Por que não pegam vocês mesmos?

O anjo não se intimidou e falou sorrindo:

— Não é tão fácil assim, garoto! Quando algo puro e sagrado entra em contado com o lado negro, a primeira energia deixa de existir. Nós, seres da luz, não misturamos nosso poder com o lado escuro. Mesmo sendo mais fortes, naturalmente somos impelidos a manter distância do que o mal cerca. Por isso precisamos muitas vezes da ajuda dos seres humanos.

— Em outras palavras, vocês querem que eu tire isso do demônio que os roubou e entregue a vocês e em troca resgatarão o meu Sammy, acertei? — Falou sarcástico.

— Na verdade, Dean, não seria possível você tomar o que queremos do demônio que a roubou porque ele se chama Lúcifer e está aprisionado no abismo infernal. Mas, sim! Queremos que você tome de volta do seu "velho amigo" Azazel. Lembra-se dele? Ele tornou-se o guardião da forquilha dos desejos antes de Lúcifer ser aprisionado. — Seu sarcasmo irritou ainda mais o caçador.

— Ô minha filha, você pensa que é assim! Que pode chegar, sugerir um trabalho e se eu o realizar ajudará a salvar o meu irmão? Sinto muito "anjinha", mas enquanto eu estava aqui perdendo tempo com você, meu irmão foi sequestrado. E se acaso eu descobrir que isso foi uma distração sua porque sabia o que ia acontecer com o Sammy, juro que...

— Dean Winchester! Como você custa a entender as coisas!

De repente todas as pessoas que estavam no bar e mesmo algumas que estavam em um raio de duzentos quilômetros próximas ao lugar, congelaram e embora estivessem vivas e respirando, seus atos, ações e pensamentos foram paralisados.

— O que é isso? O que você fez? — Mesmo sentado, Dean olhava o cenário a sua volta, perplexo pelo que seus olhos viam.

— Não se preocupe! No momento certo as pessoas dentro e próximas a esse bar voltarão ao normal, mas no momento preciso delas assim. Tenho algo a lhe mostrar.

A loira uniu as duas mãos como em uma prece e ao abri-las novamente uma luz branca cresceu de seu interior camuflando-se em um retângulo perfeito do tamanho de uma janela grande. Nela, pequenos borrões apareceram transformando-se em imagens e como um filme as imagens tomaram forma nítida mostrando ao jovem o acontecido com o seu irmão desde que ele o deixou sozinho naquele quarto de motel.

Viu o garoto deitado, chorando, abraçado a si mesmo. Seu rosto triste adormecido e manchado pelas lágrimas secas. O telefonema que recebera e o conteúdo de sua conversa com Bile. Sua ida até onde o amigo estava e os estranhos barulhos ouvidos em uma quadra de esportes abandonada próxima ao hotel em que fora. Viu sua abordagem a Azazel quando o demônio surgiu às costas de Sam, mas o que o incomodou no qual desejou com todas as forças fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, foi a traição de Bile àquele que amava. Ele o atingira com uma forquilha dos desejos e enquanto seu amado irmão tentava lhe dizer quem era Azazel, buscando salvar a si mesmo e ao amigo, o rapaz apenas o ignorou e por duas vezes mais golpeou o garoto com o instrumento maldito, levando-o ao estado de inconsciência que agora se encontrava. Seu Sammy estava indefeso e à mercê de um demônio maldito e de um amigo traidor. Seus punhos estavam fechados em uma forma de conter o ódio crescente, pois além de tudo o que vira o diálogo final entre o ser das trevas e Bilerray foi o golpe final e tudo o que sentia de ruim sobre aquele a quem seu amor chamava de amigo, não chegava nem perto do que estava sentindo naquele momento.

As imagens cessaram. A luz da tela energética diminuiu gradativamente de intensidade até sumir. As pessoas voltaram ao normal e nem sequer se lembravam do que aconteceu a elas. Quanto a Dean... Ele olhava estático para o anjo a sua frente, ferido, angustiado.

— Entende agora, porque te abordei? Isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Seu irmão é a chave para a volta do mal ao mundo dos homens e dos anjos. Azazel te quer morto, Dean! Ele não pensaria duas vezes em matá-lo antes de se aproximar de Sam porque sabe que você o impediria. Bile é apenas uma marionete em suas mãos. O rapaz é do tipo que faz qualquer coisa quando quer algo ou alguém. O servo mais fiel de Lúcifer se aproveitou disso.

Sentindo todo o peso da raiva lhe dominar os sentidos, proferiu as únicas palavras que queria trocar com aquela que o olhava esperando por uma resposta.

— Diga-me o que devo fazer, Sandra!

**xxx**

— Eu não sabia que você gostava de ser babá, rapaz! — Azazel surgiu atrás de Bile, assustando-o. Ele o olhou irritado.

— Desculpe-me se o assustei! Você não tem senso de humor? — Falou erguendo as mãos para o alto em sinal de rendição.

— Eu tenho nome, Azazel! Bilerray ou pode me chamar simplesmente de Bile. E quanto ao senso de humor, não acho que cuidar daquele que amo me dê a função de babá. — Retrucou irritado.

— Bile! Por que tanto mau humor? Em pouco menos de meia hora você terá o amor de seu querido Sammy. Não é isso que você tanto quer?

Azazel chegara dez minutos antes do combinado. Motivo? Ficou sabendo da ajuda do céu à Dean para que Sam Winchester fosse resgatado e a forquilha dos desejos destruída. Tudo que não queria era que o caçador frustrasse seus planos para o retorno do mestre das trevas.

— Não estou mal humorado apenas...

— Nervoso? — O demônio perguntou divertido, gostava de ver a aflição das pessoas que aceitavam meios escusos para ter o que sonhavam.

— Sim! Estou. E se Dean aparecer? Quando podemos sair desse lugar? Ele me dá nos nervos e também tem o fato de você não ter dito o que quer em troca da ajuda que me ofereceu porque sinceramente, eu acho...

— NÃO SEJA INGRATO, BILERRAY!

A voz severa do mais velho calou de imediato o rapaz que pela primeira vez pensou se havia feito a coisa certa ao aceitar a ajuda daquele estranho sem ao menos perguntar o porquê de sua boa ação. Olhava-o preocupado, pois teve a impressão que em seu momento de raiva a cor amarelo-ouro brilhara em seus olhos. Estaria vendo coisas?

— Escute-me! Temos um acordo, esqueceu? Já lhe disse que posso ajudá-lo a ter o amor de Sam. Não há com o que se preocupar. O que quero é simples. No momento certo você saberá.

— Por favor, Azazel! Ele é tudo o que eu quero. — O demônio confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Infelizmente para você, seu filho da puta, vai ter que se contentar em perder o Sam como homem e também como amigo.

A voz grave e exaltada de Dean sobrepôs o diálogo dos outros dois que olharam espantados para o caçador. Ambos achavam que ele não chegaria a tempo de salvar o irmão.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**Aqui está o quinto capítulo de Máscaras do ciúme, Não será o último, pois graças a Deus a inspiração voltou e tenho ideias para o sexto e último capítulo. Prometo que ele será bem longo e será postado na sexta-feira dessa semana junto com o capítulo 33 de Sweet August.**

**Desculpem-me a demora. Espero que não tenham abandonado a fic. Aguardo seus rewies, ok?**

**Beijos e uma excelente noite de terça-feira.**

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

* * *

><p><strong>Casammy - <strong>I'm glad you liked it and that I have met your expectations and now that inspiration back I'll write the sixth chapter, but all indications are that this will be the sixth fic. I hope you enjoy this as well.

Kisses!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 — A reviravolta

Quando o anjo revelou a Dean Winchester o que tinha acontecido com seu Sammy, o loiro imediatamente aceitou ajudar o céu a recuperar a forquilha dos desejos para então queimá-la com óleo sagrado e em troca, seria ajudado a resgatar o seu amor.

Acontece que ele faria mais que isso. Poria de uma vez fim ao demônio Azazel que tanto importunava seu irmão com a obsessão de resgatar Lúcifer das trevas e também daria um jeito em Bile, o cara que traiu a confiança e a amizade de Sam.

Eram esses os pensamentos do caçador quando avistou o Vale Perdido dos Mortos, local ao qual seu irmão foi levado.

Parou o veículo antes de cruzar o vale retirando do porta malas o Colt e as balas especiais, o óleo sagrado e o pequeno vidro contendo a chama imortal. Os dois últimos utensílios foram ofertados pelo anjo Sandra. Foram postos na parte interna de sua jaqueta junto com a arma sagrada.

Depois disso, Dean abasteceu sua desgastada mochila com balas de sal grosso, duas escopetas, água benta e seu velho livro de rituais para então seguir em frente. Desnecessário, segundo Sandra, mas ele era um homem prevenido.

— Sim, Bob! Entrei no Vale e estou próximo ao rio.

Falava ao telefone com Bob que ligara preocupado. O loiro pedira ajuda ao caçador para que o plano de Sandra desse certo. Sam e a Forquilha dos desejos seriam resgatados.

— _Eu já estou a camin__ho, filho! Por favor, espere-me! Não vá agir precipitadamente! _— A voz do mais velho era pura preocupação.

— Não se preocupe! Eu vou esperá-lo próximo ao monte recluso. Quando chegar ligue para o meu celular. Retirei o som para que apenas vibre em meu bolso.

— _Estou a apenas dez quilôm__etros do Vale dos Mortos. _— E desligou.

Dean apenas olhou para o celular desligado. Seus pensamentos eram um misto de raiva e desprezo por aqueles que tentavam fazer mal ao garoto que tanto amava.

— Eu já estou indo te salvar, Sam! Desculpe-me Bob, mas não vai dá para te esperar.

**xxx**

— Por favor, Azazel! Ele é tudo o que eu quero. — O demônio confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Infelizmente para você, seu filho da puta, vai ter que se contentar em perder o Sam como homem e também como amigo.

A voz grave e exaltada de Dean sobrepôs o diálogo dos outros dois que olharam espantados para o caçador. Ambos achavam que ele não chegaria a tempo de salvar o irmão.

— Ora, ora... Então, o nosso destemido guerreiro veio salvar seu príncipe indefeso? Sinto muito lhe informar que não posso permitir.

Azazel falou em um tom de desafio, encarando-o, enquanto Bile se retraiu mais para perto de Sam na intenção de afastá-lo do irmão.

Eu não estou pedindo sua permissão, seu demônio filho da puta. Depois que eu acabar com você, vai ser a vez desse ai. — Apontou para Bile.

— Tá ai algo que eu quero ver você tentar. — Apesar de suas palavras tentava esconder o medo que sentia. Sabia que o rapaz faria qualquer coisa pelo irmão.

— Com prazer.

O Winchester mais velho jogou a mochila no chão e correu em direção ao Monte recluso. O demônio maior o parou pondo-se em sua frente.

— Esqueceu de mim, winchester? Vai ter que me derrubar para chegar ao seu querido Sammy.

E dizendo isso tentou arremessar o loiro para longe, assustando-se por não conseguir.

— O quê? Por quê? Eu não entendo! — A mente do ser das trevas era pura confusão.

— Mas, eu entendo!

Dean lhe disferiu um de seus ganchos com a mão esquerda. Azazel caiu sentindo o sangue escorrer por seus lábios feridos.

— Não pode ser, garoto! Você não é imune ao meu poder. NÃO É!

Esbravejava enquanto levantava e limpava O sangue com as mãos.

— Eu sempre o detive, lembra Azazel? Sempre fui um pé no seu saco. Mas, admito! Dessa vez eu tive ajuda.

Então mostrou uma pulseira presa em seu pulso. Ela era de ouro puro adornada por oito chaves de Salomão. Isso tornava o jovem uma armadilha ambulante contra demônios.

— Isso... Isso foi dado por um... um...

— Por um anjo. Isso mesmo. E agora, sendo imune aos seus poderes, vamos lutar de igual para igual.

Dean correu em direção ao ser, acertando-o com dois socos simultâneos, derrubando-o novamente no chão.

— Agora é a sua vez! — Falou olhando para Bile e quando correu em direção ao jovem, sentiu alguém segurar seu tornozelo esquerdo. Caiu com todo o corpo na areia grossa.

— Pode ser imune aos meus poderes rapaz, mas ainda sou um demônio maior. Não vai me vencer assim.

Pôs-se sobre o corpo do loiro na tentativa de imobilizá-lo para então socá-lo. Levou uma cabeçada antes de conseguir seu objetivo.

— Não vou perder mais tempo com você! — Sacou o Colt de sua jaqueta e mirou o demônio que ainda estava atordoado pela cabeçada que levou. Então, algo lhe tirou a concentração: O primeiro badalar do meio dia. Um barulho arrastado e assustador. Não se sabia de onde ele vinha, porém, isso não importava já que aquele era um lugar amaldiçoado.

— Ha! Ha! Ha!

A risada do ser misturou-se ao barulho do badalar.

— Do que você está rindo seu maldito? — Perguntou ainda com a arma em punho.

— Após a décima segunda badalada, Sam acordará e o veneno que corre pelo seu corpo fará o efeito desejado.

Ao ouvir isso, Dean se apavorou. Havia visto tudo o que aconteceu com seu Sammy e o porquê dele ter sido sequestrado por Bile e Azazel.

— Não! SAMMY!

Levantou de supetão dando as costas para o demônio maior que se aproveitou da distração dele e puxou a pulseira angelical. O loiro nem se quer percebeu isso.

— Agora é a minha vez de me divertir!

Usando o poder da mente, Azazel arremessou o jovem contra uma grande pedra próxima ao monte recluso mantendo-o imóvel justamente quando a décima segunda badalada soava.

— NÃOOOOOOO! — Nunca temeu tanto perder Sam como temeu naquele momento.

— SIM! OBSERVE E SOFRA, SEU NEANDERTAL. — Gritou. O brilho da aparente vitória iluminava o rosto de Bile.

Um resmungo baixo chamou a atenção de todos. Sam estava acordando.

— SAM! NÃO ABRA OS OLHOS! SAMMY! — Gritava e se agitava em sua prisão psíquica. Tentava se libertar. Em vão.

— Vamos, querido! Olhe para mim! Olhe-me!

Sam resmungava e mexia lentamente as pálpebras. Ainda não conseguia abrir os olhos. Dean continuava lutando com todas as suas forças para se libertar enquanto Azazel apenas observava a tudo quieto, impassível.

— Vamos, Sammy! Olhe para mim! — Bilerray estava nervoso. Não via a hora de tudo isso terminar e seguir em frente ao lado do garoto.

Então, ele abriu os olhos. Seu corpo estava fraco e mesmo tendo dormido por horas, sentia-se extremamente cansado. Ambas as sensações eram efeitos colaterais do veneno.

— Oi, meu amor! Lembra-se de mim?

O garoto o olhava em um misto de confusão e dúvidas. Olhava-o como se decidisse o que fazer, como agir, até que ergueu suas mãos segurando carinhosamente o rosto do rapaz a sua frente.

— Bile!

Sua voz sussurrada encheu de dor o peito do irmão mais velho. — _Está feito._ — Pensou. Perdera Sam para outro alguém. Perdera o amor de sua vida, seu mundo inteiro. Perdera-o para um cara que nem sequer era um amigo de verdade.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Dean. Seu corpo parou de se debater e escapar da prisão lhe imposta não importava mais. Perdera aquele que mais amava. Conviveria com a perda pelo resto de seus dias e quem sabe, talvez, pela eternidade. Queria poder voltar atrás. Sua mente voltava seis meses antes da paz que lhe habitava dá lugar a desconfiança que sentia em relação a fidelidade do seu amado, motivo de seu ciúme doentio. Era como um tormento isolado. Sentia-se punido por esses seis meses de dor e choro que causara a si mesmo, mas principalmente ao amor de sua vida.

— CUIDE DELE, BILE! FAÇA-O FELIZ OU EU JURO QUE ACABO COM VOCÊ.

Apesar dos soluços causados por seu pranto, emitiu seu último pensamento. Daquele dia em diante não teria mais Sammy ao seu lado. Seus dias seriam escuros e as noites negras. A chama de sua existência se esvaiu. O que resultasse para si daquele confronto, seria lucro.

O caçula continuava encarando Bile. Olhando-o sem nada falar e segurando carinhosamente seu rosto. O outro não desviara a atenção dele nem um só momento. Nem mesmo quando Dean gritou lhe ameaçando.

— Posso te dá uma coisa, Bile? — Usou o mesmo tom de voz sussurrado.

— Claro que pode, meu amor!

Sam sorriu mostrando as lindas covinhas que tanto encantavam o irmão mais velho. Mas, de repente, seu sorriso cessou e suas mãos apertaram com força as têmporas do outro trazendo a cabeça dele em direção à sua, desferindo uma cabeçada certeira no homem que gemeu de dor. O jovem juntando o pouco de suas forças levantou-se abruptamente e o jogou com força no chão.

— CRISTO!

Mesmo cansado, gritou o nome de Deus em latim. Isso foi o suficiente para o demônio desnortear-se e libertar Dean Winchester que se jogou no chão próximo a Azazel e onde estava a pulseira. No entanto, antes de Sam ir ao seu encontro, alguém o agarrou por trás, imobilizando seus braços e impedindo sua fuga. Era Bile.

— DEANNNNNNNN!

O grito do garoto chamou a atenção de Bob que se aproximava do local.

Estavam em um impasse: Do lado direito, Bilerray mantinha o garoto cativo. No centro, Dean, que para se proteger, enroscara a pulseira no dedão ao mesmo tempo em que o restante dela estava pressionada em sua mão fechada. E, no lado esquerdo, Azazel que do nada batia palmas e ria sem parar. Os três rapazes o olharam curiosos.

— Sabe, geralmente, quando alguém é muito esperto, mata dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. No meu caso, tenho três coelhos e somente dois deles vai morrer. Você, Billerray, daqui a dez anos e o maldito Dean winchester, nesta mesma tarde. É muita sorte a minha. Não acham?

— Não pode me ferir, demônio maldito! Sou novamente imune a seu poder. — Falou o loiro, mostrando a joia presa em sua mão.

— Eu sei disso, mas...

— Potentiae ad inferos testor opem.

De repente, o chão sob os pés do caçador, cedeu. Ele conseguiu se segurar com uma das mãos em um amontoado de pedras na beira do buraco sem fim recém-aberto. Mas, por quanto tempo aguentaria? Segurava-se com uma mão enquanto a outra mantinha firme a pulseira.

— Você não desiste mesmo, hein, rapaz? Logo, logo vou acabar com você, mas primeiro vamos aos negócios.

Voltou a atenção para Bile que retinha Sam em seus braços a duras penas, pois ele mesmo estando fraco tentava se soltar dos braços que o prendia.

— Você mentiu para mim! Você disse que ele me amaria. Disse que ele seria meu. Eu acreditei!

Azazel parou de frente aos dois não se importando com os chutes e pontapés que Sam lhe desferia. Puxou o garoto para si, jogando Bile contra a mesma rocha que prendera Dean há minutos atrás.

— VOCÊ ME TRAIU! — Gritou. Gemia sentindo dor. Seu corpo protestava.

— Estou realmente ofendido, rapaz. Eu fiz tudo como combinamos. Agora, se não está satisfeito com o resultado, que culpa tenho? Afinal, o céu e o inferno sabem que os irmãos winchesters são almas gêmeas. A forquilha dos desejos jamais poderia enfeitiçá-los. Claro que eu não ia dizer a você ou a eles. Precisava encenar meu papel de bom samaritano!

Sam parou de se debater e olhou para o irmão pendurado no buraco. Seus olhos se buscaram e as lágrimas de ambos foram inevitáveis. Vendo a cena, o demônio maiorl olhou novamente para Dean.

— O quê? Vocês não sabiam? — Falava debochado.

— Ah! Agora estão sabendo! Sabe rapazes... Vou fazer um ato de caridade aos dois. E vai ser o único! Quanta honra, hein? Afinal, vou mesmo matá-lo Dean Winchester. Nada mais justo do que deixá-lo a par da verdade.

A curiosidade era visível nos olhos dos irmãos que desviaram a atenção um do outro, voltando-a ao ser.

— Dean, seu precioso Sammy nunca o traiu. Há seis meses quando você o encontrou alcoolizado e sem roupas ao lado de um rapaz, no quarto de motel em que se hospedaram, adivinha quem era?

Azazel mudou sua fisionomia para um rapaz mais ou menos da altura de Sam, branco e com profundos olhos azuis. O mesmo que supostamente passara a noite com ele.

O loiro o olhou boquiaberto.

Isso mesmo! Eu induzi seu irmão à bebida aproveitando-me de uma simples discursão que vocês tiveram. Quando ele perdeu os sentidos após oito doses de whisky, esperei o momento certo para que nos flagrasse. Claro que paguei ao dono do bar para que desse o endereço e o número do quarto de motel a um rapaz chamado Dean Winchester quando ele fosse procurar seu irmão caçula.

O demônio ria muito enquanto falava.

Foi tão divertido ver sua cara! O mesmo endereço... O mesmo número de quarto de motel no qual se hospedaram... Eu estava fingindo dormir quando você vestiu seu precioso Sammy e o levou de lá. Depois, você preferiu não tocar no assunto. Mas, diga-me, será que não foi pior? Como foi conviver por seis meses com a sensação de traição?

— Quer dizer que o Sammy... Nunca... Nunca...

— Nunca traiu você, seu otário. É claro que eu não tentei molestá-lo. Sou um demônio maior e tenho meus princípios. Sinta-se honrado Sam!

Olhou para o garoto preso em um de seus braços. — O mestre dos mestres vai habitar seu corpo. Lúcifer vai retornar e eu devo tudo isso ao seu amigo, Bile. Finalmente consegui por as mãos no caçula winchester.

— Você me usou! O que você é? — O rapaz ainda preso olhava em pânico para o demônio. Depois do que o vira fazer com Dean, temeu a resposta após a pergunta.

— Como você já sabe, eu me chamo Azazel e... Ah! Esqueci-me de te dizer: eu sou um demônio maior. Sou o representante de Lúcifer no inferno. Prazer em conhecê-lo! — Fez uma reverência.

— Agora, se me dão licença, vou por o jovem Winchester sobre o monte recluso antes das treze horas. — E dizendo isso, tocou a testa do jovem que perdeu novamente os sentidos.

— SAMMY!

— Calma, Dean! Apenas usei o veneno que ainda flui em seu corpo. Preciso dele inconsciente para que às treze horas em ponto, quando a sombra da oliveira cobrir o monte recluso, as gotas de sangue que jorrar do pulso direito de Sam, desperte o mestre.

Caminhou de volta ao monte levando o jovem em seus braços. Após deixá-lo sobre a pedra de mármore, recitou umas palavras em latim.

— Feito! Posso finalmente acabar com você Dean. — Continuava com o mesmo tom cínico de voz.

— VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM! — Bile gritou inconformado.

— Não leve para o lado pessoal, rapaz! Afinal, sou um negociante. Ganhei o Sam, tenho o Dean e sua preciosa alma que daqui a dez anos virei buscar.

O rapaz arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

— Isso mesmo. Eu tenho o contrato sobre sua alma, agora. Então...

— Então hora de morrer, filho da puta!

Quando Azazel virou para trás, Dean estava fora do buraco com o Colt nas mãos, enquanto Bob segurava a Forquilha dos desejos.

— Como você...

— Ei, cara! Por que o espanto? Eu sou um caçador! Também tenho a mão leve. — Bob falava tranquilo.

O barulho do tiro percorreu o lugar. Sem conseguir fazer nada contra o loiro, devido a sua imunidade angelical, o demônio maior foi atingido no coração por ele e após gritos de agonia e lampejos de raios, caiu no chão, completamente duro.

— Sammy... — Olhou para o irmão inconsciente.

— Fique longe dele, Dean!

Vendo a intenção do loiro, Bile que caiu com força no chão, livre da prisão, levantou e avançou contra Dean que esperou o momento certo e o socou em cheio. Desferiu em seguida, mais três socos o nocauteando no quarto, parando apenas quando Bob segurou seu pulso.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, garoto? Esqueceu que você não é um covarde? Você é melhor do que ele.

Mais calmo depois de ouvir as palavras daquele que considerava um pai, deixou o outro caído no chão caminhando até a pedra onde estava seu irmão.

— Sammy... Você vai ficar bem. Eu prometo!

Tirou a jaqueta cobrindo o rosto e o colo de Sam para protegê-lo do sol forte do sol forte. Tomou-o nos braços, afastando-se da grande sombra que se punha sobre o monte recluso. A hora que Azazel aguardava para trazer Lúcifer ao mundo se aproximava. Felizmente, seu representante foi morto antes de completar a missão.

Bob pôs a forquilha sobre o monte recluso, fez um circulo em volta dele com óleo sagrado, besuntando também o instrumento. Depois, ateou fogo. Ele queimava exalando uma fumaça rubra no ar.

Apesar do loiro não ter seguido à risca o plano do anjo Sandra, no fim das contas, tudo deu certo: Sam foi resgatado, a Forquilha destruída e como bônus, Azazel foi morto.

Juntaram as coisas e sairam do local e enquanto Dean carregava o irmão em seus braços em direção ao Impala, Bob arrastava Bile ao seu carro. Tinham pressa em sair daquele lugar.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, povo! <strong>

**Resolvi alongar mais um pouquinho essa fic e o último capítulo sairá Quarta-feira sem falta, ok? Espero seus rewies. Quero começar o ano motivada quanto ao mundo das fics e para isso nada melhor do que o icentivo de vocês. Beijos, amores e boa leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Meire -** Obrigada por comentar também aqui. Continuarei postando novas histórias no outro site, mas como te expliquei as que foram deletadas, só aqui. Aguardo-te, ok? Beijos e obrigada pela atenção.

**Casammy** - Yes, Bubbles! The two came together and took advantage of the sweet Sammy, kidnapping him. Fortunately, our prince is a brave hero and brother as a lover, right? Kisses, beautiful!

**Jade - **Desculpe-me pela demora fofa e espero que não tenhas me abandonado. Fico muito feliz de tê-la também nesta fic e feliz mais ainda por gostar de minhas histórias. Quanto ao personagem Castiel ou o ator Misha Collins, fique tranquila. Não gosto dos dois e quando os ponho nas fics é como vilão. Beijos, amada!**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 — Buscando o amor

**Hospital Santa Helena, Albuquerque, domingo, oito e cinco da manhã.**

Sam foi levado por Dean e Bob para o hospital Santa Helena, logo após saírem do Vale dos mortos. Quando lá chegaram, o garoto foi examinado e atendido na emergência. Fizeram-lhe lavagem estomacal e purificação sanguínea por conta do líquido fino e viscoso que corria em seu corpo.

Somente os dois caçadores e Bilerray sabiam o verdadeiro motivo de Sam não está bem. No entanto, mentiram, dizendo que o jovem havia tomado errado suas duas injeções semanais de vitaminas.

Após ser tratado, Sam ficou em observação durante todo o dia de ontem. Os médicos estavam preocupados. Temiam que ele estivesse mentindo para a família e o líquido estranho auto-injetado fosse veneno. Em outras palavras, julgaram que o garoto tentara suicídio. Seu irmão e pai de criação acharam melhor não questionar o corpo médico e ouvir o que tinham a dizer. Sendo assim, assinaram um termo de responsabilidade e se comprometeram de encaminhá-lo a um tratamento psiquiátrico quando recebesse alta. Certamente isso não aconteceria.

Durante toda a noite, bob e Dean velaram o sono do garoto e às seis da manhã, tendo confirmado que seu irmão estava perfeitamente saudável, Dean partiu deixando aquele que amava sob os responsáveis cuidados do homem que consideravam como pai; Robert Singer.

Preocupado, Bob pensava na maneira mais coerente de contar a Sam sobre a partida do irmão mais velho e o fato de não ter sido informado para onde ele ia. Dean deixou apenas uma carta para ser entregue ao caçula quando ele acordasse.

Sua preocupação aumentou quando de repente, o jovem remexeu lentamente seu corpo. Escutou um balbuciar de palavras, mas não conseguiu entendê-las.

— Sam? Está me ouvindo?

Ele se mexeu novamente. Tentava livrar-se da fraqueza que ainda o debilitava.

— Sam? Por favor, garoto! Fale comigo?

Ao dizer isso, aproximou-se mais encostando o ouvido esquerdo próximo aos lábios dele.

— _Dean!_

A simples menção ao nome do Winchester mais velho o encheu de pânico. Ouvira a confissão de Azazel sobre a ligação entre os dois minutos antes de ajudá-los. Ouvira também sobre o relacionamento íntimo que tinham. Agora sabia o quanto se amavam e se completavam. Como diria ao garoto que o irmão partiu para que ele fosse feliz?

Não foi por falta de tentativa. Deus sabe o quanto tentou convencer Dean do contrário, mas o rapaz estava determinado. Sentia-se um peso para o mais novo e depois da confissão de Azazel, entendeu que seu Sammy nunca o havia traído com Bile ou qualquer outra pessoa.

**Flash back on...**

— _Dean, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? _— Sua voz era puro desespero.

— _Acredite, Bob! Eu o amo como sei que nunca vou amar ninguém. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele, morreria no ato para salvá-lo, mas o que eu fiz nesses seis meses foi imperdoável. O Sam nunca me traiu e, no entanto, vacilei com seu amor. _— Estava decepcionado consigo mesmo.

— _Dean, você não sabia! __Você achou que era tudo verdade! Você viu Azazel mudando a fisionomia para o cara que você viu ao lado de Sam. Era ele o tempo todo! _— Tentava colocar algum juízo na cabeça daquele que considerava um filho.

— _Bob, eu sei,__ mas eu duvidei do Sam, eu o fiz sofrer durante esses seis meses. Ele não merece isso! E como se não bastasse o fato dele ser arrastado para essa vida de caçadas, ainda conviver com alguém que não lhe devota confiança? _— As palavras saiam em um pesar.

— _Você o ama! Acha que o garoto __vai ser feliz longe de você? E como você vai ficar longe dele?_

_O loiro o olhou profundamente antes de responder:_

— _Como vou ficar não importa, Bob. O que importa é que ele seja feliz. Por favor, faça o que eu lhe pedi; entregue a carta e cuide do Sammy._

**Flash back off...**

— DEAN!

O grito de Sammuel quebrou os pensamentos do homem. Bob levantou rapidamente da poltrona próxima à cama e foi para perto do garoto.

— Está tudo bem, filho! Eu estou aqui! Vou cuidar de você. — Tentava não aparentar preocupação.

— Bob, onde está o meu irmão? O que aconteceu com ele? Diga-me que ele está bem?

Angustiado, as últimas lembranças do jovem antes de apagar eram de que Azazel assumira o controle da situação e após evocar Lúcifer, mataria o seu amado.

— Relaxe, Sam! Seu irmão matou Azazel e fez isso usando o Colt. Quando eu cheguei, Dean estava aproveitando a distração do demônio e estava saindo do buraco. Eu dei uma mãozinha e enquanto empunhava a arma, peguei a Forquilha no bolso da jaqueta de Azazel.

Os olhos do garoto se iluminaram. Então, estava tudo bem. No entanto, algo estava fora da sua lógica; se estava tudo bem por que Dean não estava ao seu lado? Por que não estava velando seu sono?

— Bob, chame o Dean para mim, sim? Diga que eu acordei.

O homem desviou o olhar mexendo compulsivamente em seu boné, um tic típico de quando estava nervoso.

— Qual o problema?

Criou coragem e encarou-o. Falou de uma só vez:

— Ele foi embora, Sam.

Sammuel sempre teve muito respeito por Robert Singer. Considerava-o um pai mais do que nunca considerou seu pai sanguíneo, mas não era por isso que ia tolerar alguma brincadeira. Então, afastou abruptamente o lençol que o cobria e quando tentou se levantar o mais velho o barrou.

— Ei? O que pensa que está fazendo? Você ainda não está bem!

— Então me diga, onde está o meu irmão!

Tentara não falar sobre a partida de Dean. Tinha esperanças de que o cabeça dura repensaria e voltaria para perto do irmão caçula. Porém, não poria a saúde do jovem à prova. Entregaria a carta e ela por si só explicaria o que aconteceu.

— Tome! Leia isto! Foi Dean que me mandou lhe entregar. Por favor, leia e você vai entender.

Relutante, o jovem recebeu a carta e ao rasgar o envelope, desdobrou rapidamente o papel, lendo-o atentamente:

_Meu Sammy,_

_Espero que entenda as minhas razões por ter partido. Tudo o que mais quero é vê-lo feliz, tudo o que mais quero é sua felicidade e ao meu lado isso não será possível._

_Seu jeito doce, meigo e às vezes inocente o torna cada vez mais uma pessoal especial e para mim a mais especial que já tive o prazer de conhecer. Sammy... Eu sempre te amei! Desde antes de você nascer. Acho que foi desde quando eu soube que a mãe estava grávida._

_Você merece algu__ém que te am__e, cuide e respeite sem duvidar de sua fidelidade, de suas qualidades__,__ de sua pessoa._

_Perdoe-me, meu amado, minha vida! Mas, desejo que você encontre alguém que o mereça verdadeiramente e não o faça chorar como eu fiz nesses seis meses, alguém que o faça sorrir, que te encha de cuidados e o mais importante, que te ame como merece ser amado. _

_Saiba que eu sempre vou te amar, nessa encarnação ou em qualquer outra._

_Bob vai cuidar de você. A vida de caçador não é o que você merece._

_Para sempre te amarei!_

_Dean Winchester. _

Sam dobrou novamente o papel, o pôs dentro do envelope guardando-o no bolso de sua jaqueta acomodado sobre a pequena mesa ao lado da cama.

Bob preciso de sua ajuda para sair deste hospital e ir ao encontro de Dean!

**S&D**

Dean Winchester dirigia se distanciando cada vez mais do estado do Novo México. Corria em seu Impala a 160 km por hora, pois como era domingo, as ruas estavam semi-desertas.

Apesar do olhar fixo na estrada seus pensamentos eram constantes em um certo garoto alto, moreno e com lindas covinhas na bochecha quando sorria. Embora, não pensava em voltar atrás em sua decisão para o bem de Sam.

Deus sabe o quanto o amava e o quanto queria fazê-lo feliz. Era tudo o que mais queria. Não se imaginava fora dessa vida de caçador, mas principalmente, não se imaginava dando ao seu irmão o amor que ele merecia. Não mais, pois não conseguia se perdoar.

Depois do que descobriu, a decepção e a ruína caíram sobre si. Sim, porque se fosse realmente forte, mesmo sendo verdade a traição de seu Sammy, empurraria para o fundo de seus pensamentos o que presenciou e viveria ao lado do irmão, amando-o e protegendo-o como fez desde sempre. Mas, não! Enchera-o de dor com suas cobranças e possessividade. Foi fraco e por sua culpa seu irmão sofreu sem merecer. Não podia ter falhado com ele. Pensava assim.

Infelizmente, o loiro era um cara que se sentia culpado pelas coisas que não conseguia fazer, pelas pessoas que não conseguia salvar. Porém, não amar Sam como ele merecia era um erro imperdoável para si. Somente o caçula para fazê-lo entender que ele estava errado. Somente seu amor conseguiria tal feito e Dean não sabia, mas ele estava a caminho.

— _Eu te amo, Sam!_

**xxx**

O jovem Winchester não esperara algum conselho, permissão ou incentivo de Bob. Ao terminar de ler a carta, pegou suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto e com um pouco de dificuldade, trocou-se mesmo sob os protestos do velho caçador.

— Garoto! Isso é loucura! Você ainda não recebeu alta! — Tentava convencê-lo do contrário.

— Tudo bem se não quiser me ajudar. Apenas não fique em meu caminho. — Falou sério quando se preparava para sair do quarto.

— Sam, escute-me! Claro que eu sempre vou ajudar você e seu irmão em tudo o que precisarem, mas garoto, isso é loucura! Você nem mesmo sabe onde Dean está!

— Isso não é verdade!

— Não é? — O homem o olhou curioso.

— Não! Ele foi para River Grove Chamber of commerce, no Oregon.

— Por que tem tanta certeza que ele foi para lá?

— Porque ele prometeu que me levaria nesse fim de semana. Se Bile e Azazel não tivessem feito o que fizeram nós teríamos ido. Passaríamos o domingo juntos no lago Oregon.

Não tinha mais porque esconder. O mais velho já sabia sobre seu romance com Dean. Não que tenha falado, mas Sam era um caçador e pela maneira que Bob expunha as palavras sobre os dois, ele deve ter ouvido quando Azazel falou.

— Bob, você sabe de tudo, não é? O que há entre Dean e eu.

Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça entes de falar:

— Eu estava próximo ao local antes de ajudá-los. Eu ouvi tudo o que o demônio falou.

— Então, você sabe o quanto nos amamos, o quanto nos queremos. Se não vai me ajudar pelo menos não atrapalhe. É só o que lhe peço!

— Quem disse que não vou ajudá-lo? Quem disse que depois de confirmar que você é tão cabeça dura quanto seu irmão, não vou fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo?

O garoto sorriu todo covinhas.

— O que tem em mente, Sam? A distância de Albuquerque para Oregon são de mais de 1600 km.

— Vou pegar um voo sem escala até nevada. É o mais perto que posso chegar sem fazer escala. Depois roubo um carro ou peço uma carona até Oregon.

— Tem certeza que ele vai está lá? Filho, estou preocupado com sua saúde. E se você não encontrá-lo?

— Bob, você não o conhece como eu o conheço ou como ele me conhece. Sempre cumprimos algo um para o outro. Dean vai está lá. Eu sinto! Tenho certeza!

— Bem, eu não duvido. Até porque você é um vidente. Acho que vou jogar na loteria para que você me ajude a ficar milionário.

Ambos gargalharam diante da brincadeira do amigo.

— Posso entrar? — A voz de Bile quebrou o momento descontraído entre eles.

— O quê? Você?

Sam pegou o abajur sobre o criado-mudo partindo para cima do rapaz. Bob se pôs em sua frente buscando acalmá-lo.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui? Por que você o deixou ficar? Dean sabia disso?

— Calma, meu filho! Sim! Dean sabia. Ele insistiu muito e nós deixamos, mas tanto ele como eu o mantivemos afastado de você. Que Deus me perdoe, mas Ele sabe o que eu faria se esse rapaz chegasse novamente perto de você. — Abriu sua jaqueta e mostrou a arma automática com silenciador. — E eu não estou falando de balas feitas com sal grosso. — Completou a ameaça olhando nos olhos do loiro.

— É isso que falsos amigos merecem! — Sam e Bob olhavam sérios para Bile que cabisbaixo e com as mãos nos bolsos, falou temeroso.

— Eu sei que você está decepcionado e com raiva de mim. Também...

— Decepcionado? Raiva? Isso é pouco, muito pouco para o que eu sinto. Eu confiei meu segredo a você, deixei meu irmão sozinho para ouvir o que tinha a me dizer! Sua traição é inquestionável.

— Eu sei, Sam.

— Então o que ainda está fazendo aqui? Não tem nada mais para você aqui. Vá embora Bile! — O garoto estava nervoso e ainda segurava o abajur. Bob continuava em sua frente temendo que fizesse algo imprudente.

— Apenas cinco minutos. Eu imploro! Apenas cinco minutos.

Sam e Bob se olharam. O mais novo acenou afirmativamente para ele.

— Apenas cinco minutos. Tenho que ir procurar o meu irmão.

— Vai mesmo atrás dele? Mesmo depois do que ele lhe fez?

O garoto riu sem humor antes de responder secamente para o ex-amigo:

— Tudo o que ele fez foi completamente o oposto do que foi feito e arruinado por conta do seu egoísmo.

Bile não tinha como responder a isso.

— Certo. Eu mereci isso e pelo jeito você quer mesmo conversar em pé, tem pressa em se livrar de mim. — Os dois caçadores apenas os olhavam impassíveis. O rapaz respirou fundo e continuou. — Perdoe-me Sam. Eu sinto muito! Muito mesmo e se eu pudesse voltar atrás tentaria de outra maneira conquistar o seu amor. Acredite que eu te amo e espero que algum dia nós possamos...

O jovem o interrompeu estendendo a mão.

— Entenda, Bilerray e eu só vou dizer essa vez: fique longe de mim e do meu irmão. Você quase arruinou a minha vida, quase o matou. Não sei como Dean se safou dessa porque Bob e eu não temos tempo para conversar agora. Sei que há coisas a explicar, mas saiba que se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido com meu irmão, por mais que o veneno da Forquilha dos desejos surtisse efeito em mim, eu pessoalmente acabaria com a sua raça. Juro para você!

O rapaz arregalou os olhos diante da frieza das palavras do outro.

— Pode até ser verdade esse seu amor por mim, mas sinceramente, fique com ele só para si. Alguém tão egoísta e que não visa o bem-estar de quem ama, não pode ser feliz, não é capaz de fazer ninguém feliz.

Por mais que tentasse evitar, o ex-amigo chorava em silêncio.

— O Dean pode ser machão, durão, Neandertal ou sei lá quantas coisas mais pessoas como você dizem a respeito dele. No entanto, ninguém o conhece como eu o conheço. Eu o amo e é com ele que eu vou ficar.

Bile baixou o rosto. Não era capaz de falar mais nada. Perdera Sam para sempre e como o próprio Dean havia dito, perdera-o como amigo e nunca o teria como homem.

— Seus cinco minutos esgotaram. Preciso ir atrás de quem eu amo.

— Sam... — A voz do rapaz continha a mais pura tristeza.

— Sai da frente. Eu vou passar. — Falou erguendo o abajur. O outro afastou sem nada dizer. Quando o jovem chegou à porta, antes de sair, deixou o objeto no chão, olhou para Bob e falou:

— Certifique-se de que o pacto dele foi realmente quebrado, Bob. Caso não tenha sido, você sabe o que fazer. Afinal, o demônio que ficaria com a alma dele está moto.

O velho caçador sorriu garantindo ao jovem que ajudaria Bilerray mesmo ele não merecendo. Sam agradeceu e cruzou a porta ganhando o corredor em direção à saída. Quando o outro tentou sair também, o senhor Singer o interceptou.

— Para onde você pensa que vai?

— Vou embora. Voltarei para Santa fé. Minhas malas já estão em meu carro. — Respondeu nervoso.

— Claro que vai, rapaz, mas você ouviu o Sam. Você irá junto comigo até termos certeza de que sua alma está realmente livre. Depois, eu vou acompanhá-lo à porta de sua casa.

— bob, eu moro em Santa fé!

— Ainda que você morasse na Europa eu iria acompanhá-lo até a porta de sua casa. Pensa que eu brinquei quando lhe mostrei minha arma e falei que você não chegaria mais perto do Sam?

O outro enxugou o restante das lágrimas e pela primeira vez, achou que perto de Dean Winchester era mais seguro do que perto daquele senhor.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite!<strong>

**Ainda não é o fim dessa fic. O oitavo e dessa vez último capítulo vou postar nessa sexta-feira, ok? Conto com os rewies de vocês, hein?**

**Também aguardo vocês em Almas acorrentadas que postarei nessa sexta-feira junto Máscaras do ciúmes. Sweet August postarei na segunda-feira.**

**Uma excelente noite de quarta-feira a todos.**

**Beijos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Casammy - **I agree with you. I also love this beautiful blonde guard, dominant and full of love to give your Sammy. He loves you unconditionally.  
>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The latter is only in relation to them as nothing separated them as always.<br>Kisses, beautiful!

**Jade -** Obrigada linda por continuar acompanhando apesar da demora. Fico tão feliz em saber que minhas histórias te agradam tanto. Após o término das que estão em andamento, certamente outras virão por ai. Fico feliz também por ambas não gostarmos do personagem citado e não se preocupe quanto ao desabafo. Beijos, linda!


	8. Chapter 8

**Essa história foi feita para Totosay de Cueca, uma amiga doidinha que eu conheci aqui no FF. Espero que goste do fim de sua fic, querida. Beijos!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 — Juntos para sempre<p>

**Crater Lake, Oregon, dezessete e vinte e cinco.**

Sentado sobre o capô do Impala, as pernas balançando ao ritmo do vento, Dean Winchester observava o horizonte a sua frente. Os raios dourados do sol poente destacavam o azul reluzente do lago Crater, uma das belezas naturais da cidade serrana River Grove Chamber of commerce. Como gostaria de dividir esse lugar com seu Sammy!

— _Sammy!_

Sussurrou o nome amado com devoção. Como ele estaria? Será que Bob cuidaria bem dele? Pensava em voltar, pensava se o melhor não era conversar com seu amado e pedir perdão pelo que lhe fez. No entanto, quando esses pensamentos ganhavam forças em si desviava-os para os meses de choro que proporcionou ao garoto. Não é que errar fosse algo imperdoável. Claro que não! A natureza humana era sujeita a erros! Tinha convicção disso. Mas, falhar com seu Sammy para si era imperdoável. Esses eram seus pensamentos, perdidos em meio ao vento frio da tarde que soprava ritmado levando junto com ele as folhas secas das árvores, coloridas pela mudança de estação fazendo adentrar por suas narinas o cheiro da natureza, da relva vívida e verde molhada pela neblina que caíra minutos atrás.

— _Esse lugar é tã__o lindo, Sammy! Lindo como você!_

Lágrimas solitárias rolavam do seu rosto.

— _Então é isso! Somos almas gêmeas. Agora entendo porque te amo tanto, tanto..._

Apesar do que ouvira de Azazel, pensava primeiro na felicidade do irmão caçula. Julgava que o seu afastamento era o melhor para ele.

— David, duvido que consiga me pegar!

O barulho de dois jovens sorrindo chamou-lhe a atenção. A mais ou menos cinco metros de onde estava, um garoto e uma garota corriam felizes pelo gramado. Ela o desafiava a alcançá-la. Ele buscou um atalho contornando um canteiro de rosas e se colocou em sua frente, abraçando-a e caindo no chão com ela sobre si. Os dois sorriam muito. De repente, ele rolou e se colocou sobre o corpo dela. Olharam-se.

— Eu já disse que te amo? — O rapaz falou apaixonado.

E como um flash back novamente as lembranças da primeira vez que possuiu seu Sammy vieram como um cavalo em fúria; derrubando barreiras, desafiando seu dono. Foi justamente isso que disse para ele após tirar sua virgindade.

**Dois de maio de dois mil e oito, sexta-feira. Aniversário de Sam.**

_Como sempre os garotos estavam em mais um motel barato, aguardando o retorno do pai. Nevava muito naquela noite e os rapazes não podiam sair. Seria uma imprudência Dean levar o irmão para algum lugar enquanto a neve caia torrencialmente cobrindo a cidade de Albuquerque de um branco vívido e perolado._

_Resolveu então comemorar os dezenove anos do caçula naquele pequeno quarto regado ao barulho do fogo estalando na lareira, o vento gelado soprando forte contra as duas janelas de vidro e algumas latas de cervejas acompanhadas por tortas de chocolate e hambúrgueres com carne mal passada, bem ao estilo Winchester._

_Mas, naquela noite, muito mais aconteceu além de uma simples confraternização entre irmãos. Segredos foram revelados e um amor não fraternal escondido entre os sentimentos de dois jovens gritou para ser libertado. A ocasião foi mais que oportuna._

_Levados pela desinibição causada pela ingestão de álcool, a comodidade daquele quarto pequeno e o embalo da alegria de ambos, aconteceu o esperado: Sam se entregou a Dean, sem limites, sem barreiras. A virgindade do seu corpo fora entregue sem medo ou protestos, embora sua alma já pertencesse ao mais velho. Desde sempre._

_Agora, deitados frente a frente na grande cama de casal no meio do quarto, iluminados pelo claro do fogo que crepitava na lareira, Sam e Dean perdiam-se em seus olhares tendo a nudez de seus corpos cobertos apenas pelo fino lençol branco denunciando a entrega de instantes._

— _Eu já disse que te amo! — A pergunta do mais velho soou como um sussurro apaixonado._

— _Não! Não, hoje! — O caçula respondeu no mesmo tom._

— _Eu te amo! Eu sempre vou te amar! E se houver outras vidas, com certeza eu vou continuar te amando em qualquer uma que venhamos a nos encontrar._

— _Eu também te amo, Dean! E se existir outras vidas, fique certo que em cada uma eu vou te procurar!_

**Flash back off...**

Desviou seus olhos dos jovens. Não adiantava nada relembrar o passado. Ficaria com as lembranças guardadas em seu baú pessoal. E, quando a dor e a saudade apertassem, ai sim, permitir-se-ia lembrar-se do tempo passado, permitir-se-ia um pouco de nostalgia. Isso o ajudaria a seguir em frente em sua vida de caçadas, cuidando e protegendo seu amado ao longe, deixando que ele tivesse a oportunidade de uma vida normal, como quisera antes.

— _Vou deixar vocês dois a sós!_

Falou sorrindo, olhando para o casal que continuava deitado, perdidos demais em seus beijos para serem notados. No entanto...

— Dean!

Permaneceu imóvel. Não acreditava que quem o chamava era seu irmão.

— _Deus! Estou ouvindo coisas._

— Dean, sou eu! Sam!

Olhou para trás para se certificar de que estava ouvindo coisas. No entanto, o garoto Winchester realmente estava a pouco mais de um metro de distância do Impala. Os olhos dele brilhavam e encaravam os seus apesar de seu rosto apresentar um pouco de palidez.

— _Sammy!_

**S&D**

Quando saiu de seu quarto após a conversa com Bile, Sam Winchester ainda estava fraco e seu corpo sentia um pouco de dormência, mas isso não o impediria de encontrar o amor de sua vida.

Roubando um dos jalecos e um óculos escuro da sala de um cirurgião, o jovem usou o disfarce para passar pela recepcionista aproveitando o fato da moça está cuidando de uma documentação. Depois, ao passar pela ala pediátrica, chamou uma das enfermeiras que estavam de plantão. A moça, acreditando que se tratava de um médico, acompanhou-o à saída, pois ele usou o argumento de que tinha chegado uma criança vítima de acidente e precisavam de uma enfermeira para acalmá-la porque a mesma não se conformava com a morte dos pais.

Horrorizada com a notícia, a mulher não pensou duas vezes em seguir o suposto doutor e quando passaram pela segurança, eles nem sequer notaram que o garoto que a acompanhava era um dos pacientes internados no dia de ontem. Ela deu credibilidade à mentira dele.

Enquanto a enfermeira foi em direção às ambulâncias, Sam a deixou sem que percebesse e pegou "clandestinamente" um dos carros do estacionamento, saindo devagar, observando se alguém notava o roubo.

Dirigiu até a rodoviária da cidade abandonando o carro lá. Usou um de seus cartões de créditos falsos e antes de comprar sua passagem, comprou o remédio prescrito pelo médico. Precisava está bem de saúde para encontrar o irmão.

Dirigiu até o aeroporto abandonando o carro no estacionamento do lugar. Ainda vestindo o jaleco e usando novamente uma de suas identidades falsas, passou-se por um médico que tinha pressa em embarcar para realizar ao meio dia uma cirurgia em Reno, Nevada. Conseguiu uma passagem em um voo sem escala na primeira classe, justamente como queria.

Depois de mais de três horas de voo e duas horas de viagem em outro carro roubado, o jovem finalmente chegou à cidade serrana River Grove Chamber of commerce, no Oregon. No entanto, estava fraco e apesar de ter tomado a primeira dose da medicação no horário prescrito, não parou um só momento para descansar ou mesmo comer. Então, após abandonar o carro na entrada de um sítio, pegou uma carona com um fazendeiro parando em um motel de beira de estrada e depois de um bom banho, vestir roupas limpas e fazer um lanche, estava apto a continuar sua busca pelo irmão.

E foi assim: seguiu caminho pela BR pegando uma carona com uma senhora que o levou até o lago Crater.

Avistou-o na entrada do lago. Ele estava sentado sobre o Impala. Mal agradeceu a senhora e já estava próximo ao Impala.

— Dean!

Ele paralisou quando ouviu sua voz.

— _Deus! Estou ouvindo coisas. _

Ouviu quando ele falou surpreso provavelmente achando que era uma alucinação.

— Dean, sou eu! Sam!

Dessa vez, o mais velho deu atenção à voz. Olhou para trás para se certificar de que estava mesmo ouvindo coisas, olhando com surpresa para o garoto que estava a poucos metros de distância do seu carro.

— Meu Deus, Sammy! Você está bem? — Pulou de cima do capô e foi em direção ao caçula.

— Eu estou ótimo! Eu estou...

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo. As horas de viagem começavam a cobrar o seu preço a seu corpo cansado. Preocupado, o mais velho foi mais rápido e o segurou pela cintura.

— Sammy, isso é loucura sabia? Como o irresponsável do médico te deu alta e como Bob permitiu que você saísse?

Enquanto o guiava até o carro, não parava de expor suas preocupações.

— O médico não me deu alta, eu fugi. E Bob não podia me impedir. Ninguém pode. Não quando estou indo encontrar você.

O loiro parou com a mão na maçaneta da porta completamente sem nexo com o que ouviu. Ah, como amava aquele garoto!

— Sam, só queria que você fosse feliz! Feliz de verdade! — Falou baixo, olhando nos olhos do caçula.

— Então não fuja de mim, nunca mais! Eu te amo, seu burro! Será que não dá para entender que eu só sou feliz ao seu lado? Dean... Eu te quero do jeito que você é!

Dean aproximou-se mais do corpo do irmão, apertou os braços em sua cintura e quando ele envolveu os braços em seu pescoço, beijou-o como se fosse a primeira vez que o beijava, pois era sempre assim quando estavam juntos. A mesma magia da primeira vez.

— Meu Deus! Que lindo! Como eles se amam!

— Melinda!

— O que foi David? Não sabia que você tinha preconceito contra pessoas do mesmo sexo. Eu não suporto pessoas preconceituosas! — A garota respondeu furiosa.

— Não é nada disso, Melinda! É que você falou muito alto. Eles devem ter escutado.

— Ah! E qual o problema? O amor deles é lindo mesmo!

Melinda estava sentada sobre a grama observando a cena boquiaberta ao lado de David que sentara sobre os calcanhares. Ambos pararam os beijos e observavam a tudo desde que Sam chegou, mas o rapaz estava um pouco envergonhado, pois sabia que aqueles dois precisavam de privacidade.

— Que tal sairmos daqui e os deixarmos sozinhos? Você mesma ouviu, não foi amor? O garoto viajou muito para encontrar o seu amado. Não acha que precisam de mais espaço? Afinal, esse lugar é grande. Podemos ir para a nascente.

— Sim! Vamos! Eles tem muito que conversar.

David levantou primeiro ajudando Melinda a se levantar. Depois, abraçados, saíram em direção a nascente a leste daquele lugar.

Quando Sam e Dean cessaram o beijo, sorriram cúmplices diante do que ouviram.

— Nós não somos nada discretos, não é Sammy? — Perguntou sorrindo, encarando os olhos brilhantes do irmão.

— Não meu amor! Não somos. E quer saber? Que se danem todos. Não precisamos ser. Eu te amo, Dean Winchester e não tenho medo de assumir isso.

Dean o olhava com devoção. Adorava ouvir seu Sammy dizer que o amava. No entanto, não respondeu nada. Preferiu mostrar-lhe algo já que as imagens falavam mais do que as palavras.

— Vem comigo! Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

E dizendo isso, pôs o irmão caçula nos braços levando-o ao capô do Impala, acomodando-o sobre ele.

Dean sentou atrás de Sam. Encostou-o em seu peito e abraçando-o pela cintura falou demonstrando toda a felicidade que sentia por está ao lado de quem tanto amava. Como pode cogitar a ideia de se afastar do dono dos seus sentimentos? Como pensara que ao seguir um caminho contrário traria felicidade para o seu Sammy? Como não pensou que mesmo doente ele o procuraria? Abraçando-o e sentindo-o tão próximo, começava a entender que não havia felicidade verdadeira longe dele.

— Por favor! Perdoe-me por ter fugido! Não foi por falta de amor, eu juro! — Justificava-se arrependido.

— Dean... Como você pensou que eu poderia ser feliz sem você! Como pensou que me fez algum mal, que me magoou?

— Sammy! Não foi isso o que fiz durante esses meses? Desde o dia que você se recuperou daquela ressaca, lembra?

O caçula afastou-se um pouco, mas permaneceu abraçado ao irmão. Inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e falou olhando-o nos olhos:

— Como pode se culpar? Tudo bem que se tivesse falado comigo antes ao invés de ter guardado para si como sempre faz, tínhamos esclarecido o problema há mais tempo, mas Dean... Mais uma vez você provou o quanto é especial, o quanto me ama. Durante esses seis meses, mesmo achando que eu o havia traído, mesmo tendo uma falsa prova de que eu me entreguei a outro, você me amou, cuidou e protegeu. Claro que seu ciúme e possessividade me fizeram sofrer, no entanto, nunca cogitei a hipótese de te deixar. Pelo contrário! Pensava em uma maneira de juntos, superarmos as dificuldades.

Dean escutava a tudo com atenção.

— Quando fugi do hospital eu só tinha uma coisa em mente: encontrar você e eu preferi pensar que me abandonou por sentir-se culpado e não por não querer mais está ao meu lado.

O coração do mais velho falhou em uma batida ao ouvir aquilo. O garoto era o mais importante para si. Nunca o abandonaria.

— Sammy, eu te amo. Eu juro que só fugi porque pensei que fosse o melhor para você, mas nunca te abandonaria. Eu manteria contato com Bob e cuidaria de você ao longe e se algo ou alguém tentasse novamente contra sua vida, eu estaria lá para te salvar e te proteger.

— Então me salve e me proteja estando ao meu lado.

Não havia raiva ou mágoa na voz do caçula. Sabia o quanto o mais velho o amava e sabia o quanto ele ia sofrer sozinho. Dean Winchester podia ser um mulherengo no passado. Porém, desde que assumiram seus sentimentos há quatro anos, tornou-se um homem fiel. Sam nunca precisou se preocupar com a conduta dele.

— _Meu Sammy! O que posso fazer para me redimir contigo?_

Sussurrou no ouvido do caçula apertando-o mais em seus braços.

— _Tem certeza de que eu preciso dizer?_— Respondeu no mesmo tom.

Dean aproximou mais seus lábios dos dele iniciando um beijo calmo e compassado. O lago estava Semideserto, mas mesmo que não estivesse isso importaria menos para os Winchesters.

Beijavam-se com ardor, com amor. A brisa fria vespertina tocavam-lhe os cabelos, a pele, arrepiava-os.

O brilho do sol poente intensificava o brilho do entardecer e alguns minutos passados o seu claro reluzente pôs-se totalmente sobre o rosto dos jovens afastando-os momentaneamente daquele beijo que era deles por direito.

— _Quer ver o por do sol comigo? _— Perguntou perdido em sua contemplação ao caçula.

— _Quero tudo o que vier de você, Dean! _

O jovem voltou a repousar totalmente suas costas no peito do irmão mais velho.

— É lindo!

Disseram em uníssono.

Sim! Era um espetáculo de tirar o fôlego. O céu brilhava como ouro em meio às camadas laranja e vermelho destacados em pequenos rabiscos no céu.

Os pássaros voavam em bandos seguindo ao sul a linha do horizonte, misturando o branco de suas penas ao espetáculo natural do entardecer.

As árvores naturalmente enfileiradas e que contornavam os cercados de madeira em volta do lago, desprendiam suas folhas coloridas, deixando que caíssem ao chão ou fossem levadas ao vento, dedilhando uma sinfonia de sons ao encontro umas das outras enquanto pairavam errantes pelo ar.

Quanto ao lago Crater, suas águas assemelhavam-se a um espelho límpido, fruto de mananciais de encostas serranas no qual o líquido vital jorrava fluídico, livre e em um ciclo contínuo e ininterrupto, perfeito! Assim como perfeito era o criador, assim como perfeitas eram as oportunidades de evolução e discernimento das almas que descobriam o verdadeiro amor. Era mágico está naquele lugar!

Os jovens estavam tão perdidos em seus sentimentos e na beleza da paisagem que apesar do frio se intensificar, não notaram ao longe as nuvens de chuva que se aproximavam ao passar dos minutos. Passava das dezoito e dez da tarde quando gotas espessas de chuva começaram a cair.

— Vem Sammy! Vamos sair daqui.

Entraram correndo no Impala travando as portas e fechando em seguida os vidros do carro que logo ficaram embaçados pela intensidade de água que desaguava naquele fim de tarde.

— Vamos procurar um motel e... — O caçula protestou.

Dean, eu não quero ir para um motel, agora. Quero ficar aqui com você!

— Mas, Sammy, você precisa... — O jovem o interrompeu novamente e dessa vez, com um leve beijo.

— Eu preciso de você, Dean! Nós combinamos passar o dia nesse lugar, mas para mim, assistir ao por do sol com você foi mais do que perfeito, mas pode ficar melhor! — Falou a última frase sussurrando no ouvido do mais velho enquanto uma de suas mãos lhe acariava o peito por cima das blusas. O loiro perdeu completamente o foco.

— _E o que você sugere, amor?__—_ Falou com certa dificuldade.

Sam se afastou um pouco e olhando-o nos olhos falou com desejo:

— Quero fazer amor com você nesse carro ao barulho da chuva!

Não precisava ouvir mais nada. Sempre sonhou em possuir seu Sammy ali no seu querido Impala. No entanto, a oportunidade nunca lhe bateu à porta. Isso estava perto de mudar. Estavam a sós em um lugar mágico, lindo, sob uma chuva que se intensificava cada vez mais. Por que não realizar aquilo que ele e seu amado tanto queriam?

— Eu também quero, Sam!

Respondeu sorrindo após sua breve reflexão. Então, ligou o carro, apertou a marcha e guiou-o lentamente para um arbusto inclinado a um metro de distância de onde estavam. Parou o lado do carona embaixo dele deixando o restante do carro à mostra.

— Por que nos trouxe para esse arbusto, Dean? — Perguntou curioso.

— Já que vamos fazer amor no meu carro, vamos fazer direito.

E dizendo isso, pegou um pequeno guarda chuva de dentro do porta-luvas.

— Você fica aqui, Sammy!

O jovem não estava entendendo nada, mas obedeceu.

O loiro saiu do carro sob a proteção do guarda-chuva e depois de fechar a porta, circulou-o em direção a Sam abrindo a porta para ele e estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a sair. O garoto aceitou a mão oferecida e se deixou ajudar, sorrindo com o cavalheirismo exagerado do irmão.

Em seguida, Dean abriu a porta do passageiro para que Sam entrasse, entrando logo depois e estendeu o braço à frente do carro, travando as portas. Estavam lado a lado. Olhavam-se. O loiro pegou as pernas do moreno e colocou-as sobre as suas deixando o ombro direito dele encostado no encosto do banco. Depois, abraçou-o pela cintura. Seus olhares estavam próximos e suas bocas quase se tocavam.

Dean acariciava com a mão livre o rosto de seu Sammy roçando lentamente durante a ação seus lábios delineados na pele daquele rosto macio e aveludado.

— _Sammy! Eu te amo tanto!_— sussurrou.

O jovem apenas fechou os olhos suspirando com os carinhos lhe oferecido.

—_Você é tudo para mim, Sammy. _— Falou em seu ouvido, mordiscando levemente o lóbulo da orelha.

— _Vou te amar bem devagar, mas prometo ser intenso._

Sam respirava ofegante. Deus! Como seu irmão sabia tocá-lo! Amava aquele loiro, entregar-se-ia a ele, receberia de bom grado o que seu insano amor tinha a lhe oferecer, mas não seria tão passivo assim, principalmente agora, sabendo o que sabia. Eram um só. Eram Almas gêmeas.

Então, o garoto segurou gentilmente a mão que o acariciava. O mais velho parou o que fazia olhando-o com curiosidade. Sam apenas lhe sorriu doce.

— _Dean, meu amor... _

Sussurrou e ainda segurando a mão do outro, aproximou o dedo anelar dos seus lábios, engolindo-o e retirando-o lentamente, encarando-o nos olhos enquanto simulava o ato sexual, o prazer em dá e receber, a "dança" entre o possuído e o possuidor.

— Jesus!

Pego de surpresa, Dean gemeu com aquele contato.

O jovem continuou com o gesto provocante, não tirando os olhos do amado. O loiro passou a encará-lo também e gemia com aquele ato obsceno, sutil, mas de muito significado.

— _Sammy... Oh!_

Sam sorria observando o amante gemendo por sua causa. Sempre fora de personalidade doce e tímido na hora do sexo, mesmo depois desses quatro anos se entregando àquele que amava. No entanto, saber o que agora sabia, despertava em si um desejo novo e arrebatador. Entregar-se-ia novamente, mas dessa vez, não como o garoto amado e protegido, mas como um homem apaixonado e sedento por quem amava. Sim! Sedento! Dean era seu complemento, seu encaixe.

Soltou a pegada da mão, mas o loiro continuava indo e vindo com seu dedo nos lábios de Sam que o olhava cada vez mais perdido em luxúria.

— Garoto! Quer me enlouquecer?

O moreno sorriu levemente com o comentário. Foi aí que uma nova ideia lhe surgiu.

Pôs as duas mãos na barra de sua jaqueta e lentamente retirou-a jogando-a no chão. Depois, desabotoou devagar os botões da camisa, de baixo para cima e sem desviar seus olhos, sem parar com o que seus lábios faziam, desafiava o outro.

A camisa teve o mesmo destino que a jaqueta quando totalmente aberta. O garoto parou com o gesto obsceno retirando o dedo dos lábios do irmão, pegando em seguida as duas mãos dele, pondo-as na barra da camisa em malha que vestia. Dean entendeu o gesto. Retirou-a como o caçula fizera anteriormente; lentamente, enquanto dedilhava com seus dedos calejados a pele macia, morena e brilhante. Desnudando-a centímetro por centímetro. Depois, parou para observar o peito forte e contornado por músculos firmes. Frutos de uma vida de caçadas no qual se exigia dos caçadores muito esforço físico.

Abraçou Sammy com força, contornando seus braços na cintura dele, deixando-o colado em si. Aproximou novamente os lábios em sua orelha e falou com desejo:

— Se queria me enlouquecer, conseguiu!

— Dean!

Recebeu em resposta um beijo ardente, profundo! Um beijo do tipo de tirar o fôlego sentindo ao mesmo tempo, mãos calejadas percorrendo caminhos não só em seu peito, mas em suas costas, ombros e vez ou outra sentia as mexas de seus cabelos serem puxadas com força.

— _Sammy! Eu quero você!_

Sussurrou, antes de voltar a repetir os movimentos de outrora. Instigando o irmão, clamando por ele.

— Eu te amo, Dean!

Sem perder tempo, o jovem começou a tirar as roupas do mais velho. Apressado por tocar a pele do seu loiro, retirou apressadamente a jaqueta amontoando-a junto com a sua. Depois, puxou a camisa com botões, fazendo-os voar pelo carro.

— Ei! Eu gostava dessa camisa, sabia? — Dean falou com um sorriso brincalhão.

— Ela atrapalhava a sua nudez!

Sam respondeu em um só fôlego fazendo Dean sorrir entre os beijos que lhe dava. Um barulho de tecido rasgado foi ouvido novamente.

— Sammy! — Chamou mais uma vez a atenção do irmão. Ele acabara de rasgar sua camisa em malha.

— Ela também atrapalhava a sua nudez, amor!

Beijou-o. Agora estavam quites. Suas peles se tocavam em um atrito quente, voraz. Gemidos e sussurros ecoavam pelo carro misturando-se ao barulho da chuva que banhava o entardecer.

— Quero ser seu, Dean!

Obedeceria ao pedido do seu irmãozinho que clamava por ele. Deitou-o gentilmente sobre os bancos inclinando suas longas pernas ao longo do corpo, pondo-se entre elas.

Desafivelou devagar o cinto da calça, desabotoando-a em seguida, sempre olhando para o rosto amado. Sam apenas o observava de volta. Conversavam por meio dos olhares.

Puxou lentamente a calça jeans trazendo junto à cueca boxer. Observou-o nu em pelo.

— Como você é lindo!

Sim! O jovem era mesmo lindo. Seu corpo de homem delineado por músculos firmes e torneados, principalmente nas pernas, peitos e braços, era uma visão que enchia os olhos do irmão mais velho. Além do mais o rosto doce, de feições finas e traços moldados em um cabelo escuro com franja, destacava seus olhos azul-esverdeado que transpareciam todo o amor que sentia por aquele que o despia com afinco.

— Agora é a minha vez de despir você!

O moreno fez o mesmo que foi feito consigo, sendo ajudado por Dean a retirar as calças. Mas, quando ele se colocou entre suas pernas para prepará-lo e possuí-lo, rapidamente o jovem levantou e sentou sobre suas coxas.

— Você vai me possuir, mas sou eu que ficarei no comando.

— Adoro quando você assume assim o controle, maninho!

Pegou o vidro com lubrificante e após lambuzar três de seus dedos, preparou o caçula. Então, quando este se sentiu alargado o suficiente...

— Agora é a minha vez, loirão!

Sam direcionou o membro de Dean em sua entrada e com a ajuda dele, foi penetrando lentamente.

— Dói! — Gemeu, inclinando a cabeça sobre o ombro do amante, respirando com dificuldade ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava pelo pescoço.

— Calma, meu amor!

O loiro o puxou lentamente para que ele reiniciasse a penetração. A dor diminuiu apesar de ainda está presente.

— Ah! Dean! — Descia aos poucos diminuindo a resistência dos músculos.

— Shhh! Você está quase lá, Sammy. — Abraçava-o fortemente pela cintura lhe passando confiança. O início era sempre doloroso para seu irmãozinho.

— AH! — O jovem gemeu alto quando o sentiu todo dentro de si.

— Eu te amo!

Quando ouviu a declaração do caçula, Dean o apertou mais forte em seus braços, erguendo-o e baixando-o devagar.

— Ah! Ah!

Ambos gemiam de prazer. Abraçados e sentindo as pulsações dos seus corações, beijavam-se enquanto Sam ia e vinha sobre o membro pulsante do amado. O barulho que faziam misturava-se ao barulho da natureza. A noite que chegara fora recepcionada pela chuva que ainda caia, esfriando cada vez mais o lugar, menos dentro do Impala, onde corpos suados e desejosos se uniam mais uma vez em uma troca de energias.

— Dean! Dean!

O nome do loiro era um mantra que ecoava pela boca do mais novo. Sam jogava a cabeça para trás e gemia, sussurrava e balbuciava seu amor àquele que deste antes de nascer, já era seu.

— Geme, Sammy! Geme para mim.

Era um pedido não somente de um homem apaixonado, mas de um amante que faria tudo pelo seu amado. Amava aquele garoto e tendo-o mais uma vez tão entregue em seus braços, pensava em como fora estupido, em achar que podia viver sem seu toque, seu calor, seu amor.

De repente, ambos se encararam e apesar dos corpos ritmados, olhavam-se. Tentavam o máximo manterem os olhares conectados, mas era difícil. O prazer se aproximava. Ambos gemiam, se tocavam, beijavam-se. No entanto, os olhares continuavam a se encarar.

— Eu... Eu te amo! — Sam falou com dificuldade.

— Também... Também te amo! — Respondeu sentindo a mesma intensidade de sentimentos.

Os corpos se desestabilizaram. Estavam próximos do ápice.

— Estou quase lá! — E novamente falaram em uníssono.

Dean deitou devagar seu irmão sobre o banco do carro envolvendo as longas pernas dele em sua cintura. Depois, ficou sobre seu corpo, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas. Os dois agora gritavam. A chuva diminuía seu ritmo.

— Dean! Mais forte! Vai!

— Sam! Sam! Sammy!

Então veio a explosão. Ambos gozaram ao mesmo tempo.

O loiro sentiu seu abdômen sujo pelo gozo expelido, enquanto Sam sentiu seu interior preenchido pelo líquido quente e viscoso do homem amado.

Abraçaram-se. Respiravam rápido, forte e intenso como o amor recém feito. Sim! Foi isso que fizeram, pois era o que sentiam: amor!

**Quinze minutos depois...**

Quando recuperaram as forças, Dean limpou seu abdômen e o de Sam com um paninho dentro do porta-luvas e ainda nus, acomodaram-se da melhor maneira possível de frente um para o outro, mirando seus olhos, deitados no banco de trás.

— Eu já disse que te amo? — O loiro perguntou.

— Não tanto! Ainda hoje, não.

— Eu te amo! Eu sempre vou te amar! E se houver outras vidas, com certeza eu vou continuar te amando em qualquer uma que venhamos a nos encontrar.

— Eu também te amo, Dean! E se existir outras vidas, fique certo que em cada uma eu vou te procurar!

A mesma resposta que deram há quatro anos quando barreiras foram derrubadas e sentimentos foram revelados. Suas palavras foram internalizadas. Eram uma parte de ambos. Falavam apenas a verdade.

Permaneceram naquele lugar por quase uma hora a mais sob os pingos da chuva que incrementou o ato de amor. Conversavam e sorriam felizes. Sam explicou sua fuga do hospital e Dean explicou sobre como conseguiu resgatá-lo com a ajuda do anjo Sandra e daquele que consideravam um pai; Robert Singer.

Ao saírem do lago Crater, procuraram um hotel cinco estrelas, escolhendo uma suíte nupcial. Sugestão do mais velho que classificara aquela como uma noite mais que especial.

Jantaram, dançaram e à luz da lareira do luxuoso quarto, amaram-se mais uma vez, adormecendo abraçados ouvindo o crepitar do fogo.

Seguiram suas vidas juntas, caçando e lutando contra o mal, enquanto à noite, entre quatro paredes, deixavam fluir seus sentimentos.

E assim se seguiu até o fim de seus dias. Até o momento em que partiram juntos e juntos ficaram. Para sempre.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boa noite, amore!<strong>

**Finalmente chegou ao fim mais uma fic. Digo finalmente, porque esse final foi adiado três vezes. kkkkkkkk**

**Brincadeiras à parte, obrigada pelos comentários que me proporcionaram por conta dos seus preciosos rewies. É isso que estimula e dá ânimo aos fics writes a escreverem mais e melhor. O meu muito e muito obrigada!**

**Daqui a pouco vou postar mais um capítulo de Almas acorrentadas e quinta-feira o capítulo 35 de Sweet August.  
><strong>

**Totosay, espero de coração que tenhas gostado de sua fic. **

**Beijos a todos e uma excelente noite de segunda-feira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos rewies:<strong>

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **Recebi minha linda, os seus rewies. Obrigada por tê-los mandados e espero que olhe mesmo em meu perfil. Fico tão feliz que você tenha gostado de minha história e torcido pelo Sam fofo e o Dean fortão. Fiquei tão feliz em saber que você me ama como autora! *...* E como amiga? Não me ama, não? kkkkkkk Beijos, amiga!

**Jade -** querida, muito obrigada por suas palavraas. que bom que gostou tanto de minha história! Não! O Bile não ia tentar mais nada porque a ficha dele caiu e ele admitiu tarde demais o seu erro. Como disse a Pérola, a consciência dele vai puní-lo pelo resto da vida. O que importa é que quem ama verdadeiramente sempre acaba voltando para o ser amado. Beijos e te espero nas outras histórias.


End file.
